Fusion of Souls
by bsjguru
Summary: Naruto must fuse his body, mind and soul with Kyuubi to survive an attack from Akatsuki, but will he survive the scorn of the village and his exile from it? naru/hina, some sasu/saku. limited neji/ten, if you can spot it.
1. Release

**Disclaimer #1: I should say now that I do not nor will I ever own Naruto, and I am NOT getting paid for this. **

**That said, thanks for choosing to read my first fan fiction for any subject. I will be trying to update every week but it take longer for certain chapters. Now, disclaimer #2: If you don't like the pairings of Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, or Neji/Ten stop reading now. If you do but don't enjoy a slightly more powerful and somewhat darker Naruto, stop here. If you like all that stuff but don't like rather descriptive lemons stop right about now. **

"Regular/human speech"

"_**Projected Image speech"**_

"**Jutsu being used"**

**Okay that's about everything I have to say. Now, onto the story!**

**Release**

_Akatsuki_. They were the current reason for all his problems. He didn't have many worries before _they _came; ruined his life before they took it completely. Sure, the villagers had been cruel when he was younger. But, they never actually tried to _kill _him. Ok, there was the one time, when he had applied to the ninja academy… but that was a long time ago, and they had been punished, and even apologized. They may have threatened into doing it, but they_ had _apologized.

And now… Akatsuki was trying to kill him, as none had truly done before. They were trying to take his Bijuu. And to do that, they had to kill him. The host, the _Jinchuuriki_. They didn't care though, they just wanted the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed-demon-fox. But, Kyuubi wasn't really demonic. Only looked that way, and sometimes, when angered, acted that way.

The night Kyuubi had attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it had been an accident. Kyuubi was only trying to protect one of his kits. They had been a blessing to him, and one had been attacked, and taken from him. The kit had been taken by a shinobi disguised as one of the Leaf ninja. That had the reason behind the attack. In fact, Kyuubi had been wondering what happened to his kits. When it had been visited, the Kyuubi's burrow was empty, obviously abandoned for years. It was unfortunate, but Kyuubi believed the kits to be dead.

And now, Kyuubi was going to lose the remaining person who he felt anything other than hatred for and he would be sealed into a weapon as it happened. _No. _he thought to himself, in his host's mindscape. _I won't let him die. I won't let him be taken from the world of the living. Not because of me. Forgive me Kami, for what am about to do. _He summoned every bit chakra he hadand forced his host's conscious self to enter his mindscape, as he had almost every time the boy had gone unconscious before now. "Kit, are you there?"

"Yeah, but I'm in pain all over my freaking body. And why can't I see, did you blow out the torches or something?"

"No. Your mindscape is in turmoil right now, and is currently a pitch black space, not a sewer. The seal has moved to my neck, in the form of a collar. Use the formula the frog gave to release, if you wish to live to see tomorrow."

"Is that a threat, Fox? Cause if it is I'm going to make the seal stronger with the formula, rather than release it."

"It's not a threat, it's the simple truth. Akatsuki have captured you and are trying to pull me from you. Releasing the seal, with the properly inscribed formula, will fuse my chakra and power with yours, making you a half-demon. It would allow you to be able to destroy these Akatsuki fools."

"Great. So, all I have to do to defeat Akatsuki is become what the villagers have always called me – a demon."

"Yes, but you would be saving the world by doing it, and you would be only half demon, able to revert to an almost completely human form, if you wished. Besides, not all demons are evil, or even cruel. Look at me."

"Yeah, well, if you're my role model, then anytime I get angry I'll kill everything around me. And that isn't very appealing to me.And you stayed pissed off for the thing with your kit for a long time too."

"No, I was pissed because of the damn seal I'm inside of. And now that I've finally gotten over that, the only way for me to live just has to be to fucking fuse my power into some boy, making me weaker than a two tailed kitsune. But, at least I'll still be alive, eh?"

"Ok, give me minute to place the release formula on the seal properly." As he was placing the formula, his mindscape changed into a weird field that had black grass and a dark-green sky.

"Hmm… this is an interesting locale for you mindscape to imitate."

"At least there's light to see by here. And I've almost got the formula inscribed." A few minutes later the collar disappeared in a flash yellow and red light and Kyuubi turned into a much smaller version of himself with only two tails. "You almost look cute like that, you know?"

"Shut up, you idiot."

"I would, but I just don't want­­–––" Suddenly his figure disappeared as did Kyuubi's. Never again would the two be present in his mindscape.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Akatsuki was comprised of nine real embers and one who was sort of in training. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. In the cave where they were performing the removal ritual to take Kyuubi from the boy and place the fox in the 'weapon' they were making, the ground suddenly started shaking violently.

"_**What the hell was that Pein?!" **_An image of man with blonde hair was speaking to another image, one of a man whose face was hidden n shadow, and so could barely be seen.

"_**I don't know, perhaps the two of us currently in person should find out. Kisame, Itachi, go check. Now."**_

"Of course." The man who spoke had black and red eyes and pitch-black hair.

"Why do we have check on every little tremor in the ground?" This man had paler skin, almost blue in tint, and had gill slits on his neck. He also had a long object, wrapped in paper, slung behind his back.

"_**If we didn't, and it was the sanin Jiraiya, or even Hatake Kakashi, or any ninja who has the kind of power to defeat one of our own, what would happen, hmm? They could potentially pose a threat to the removal of the fox. The fox is most important of the Bijuu, I do not understand why you must be so ignorant, Kisame." **_

"But it was a small quake and its epicenter was ––"

"Enough, Kisame, I'm tiring of this. Let's just go check it out and then come back here. OK?"

"Yeah, ok. Whatever."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

The boy was conscious again and had heard the talk about Kyuubi and the quake. He had kept still, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen, to happen. He couldn't feel Kyuubi's presence in the back of his mind anymore, so he couldn't ask him anything about it. He would simply have to wait. Lucky for him that the 'ritual' had stopped shortly before this, as it could only affect unconscious people.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"_**Pein, why did the ritual suddenly stop?" This was the 'in training' Akatsuki. He wore a hood and mask, completely obscuring his face and hair from view. **_

"_**That's a good question. Perhaps the boy has woken somehow. Though the seals in the cave should have prevented that. Too bad our astral forms have to stay in place. I'll work on the jutsu later so they can, in case. For now, I'll just call for **__**ITACHI!"**_

Suddenly Itachi was in the cave again. "You called? What do you need now?"

"_**I need you to check the boy. I think he might be awake."**_

"That doesn't really seem likely, but okay." As he was stepping over to the boy's body, a sudden burst of red chakra poured from him filled and the room, and then rapidly coalesced around his frame. It formed 9 of the 'chakra tails' that had occurred around his body a number of times before. Only this time, 9 ocher colored, white-tipped tails grew into place beneath the chakra. The rest of his body had changed too. His hands became paw-like, with fur and claws, as did his feet. His chest grew far more muscular and also gained fur. His face became something of a snout, with large fangs, fur, and real whiskers, not just marks. His eyes turned from white to blood red, with black irises, and had dark orange pupils. His legs and arms, like the rest of his body, grew more muscular and sprouted ocher colored fur, with small patches of white near the tips of his hands and feet.

The chakra wave had cut through Itachi as it passed by him, removing an arm and leg from his list of useable appendages. The force of it had shattered the so-called weapon that stored three of the nine tailed beasts, the Bijuu. Those three, the one, two, and four tailed beasts were released and took on smaller forms of themselves in the cave. The projected images of the Akatsuki members were dispersed by the shock wave and, try as they might, the real ones could not project new images into cave. Just outside the cave however, they could.

That is where they saw the boy stand up and pierce Itachi, who was trying to crawl away, through the heart with his left hand. Kisame had come back after his checking the area for intruders and had seen it as well, and ran before the demonic boy in front of him could notice he was there.

The boy's fur slowly began receding into his skin, and all of the transformations melted away, returning him to normal. Almost. He still had his tails. "Well I guess that's what Kyuubi meant by 'almost human state.'"

"Yes, it is, Kit." The boy jumped back slightly, as if he had just seen a ghost. In front of him was the reduced version of Kyuubi, which he had seen before, but only in his mindscape. "Why so startled? You shouldn't be, after all you were the one who released me."

"Yeah, but I hadn't realized how released you had become. And you could of warned me about what would happen. You know, to me."

"I suppose it would have been beneficial, huh? But, the past is the past, right? So let's focus on the present."

"Yeah, like what to do about them." The boy/demon pointed his thumb over at the three animal-like demons sitting on the floor in the back of the cave.

"Well, since they don't seem to be aggressive right now, we could return them to the villages from which they came in the first place. The one-tail, Shukaku, should return to sand. The cat there, the two-tails, -- is from the Land of Water, so we should take her to the mist village. But the four-tails never had a Jinchuriiki; perhaps we should simply take him back to Konohagakure with us."

"Who ever said we were going back to Konoha? I'll be exiled for releasing you; we may as well not even bother returning. And I don't want to see Gaara right now, he's had problems recently, and I'll never go to the Mist Village. So, there's really no reason to take _them_ with us, is there. Anyway, I don't think having the one demon around is a good idea, much less four."

"Well, they'll listen to me, being the leader of the nine tailed demon beasts and all."

"Okay, but why are they just sitting there like regular animals?"

"They are still in hibernation, from the so-called weapon that you destroyed."

"So, then let's leave 'em here."

"We can't."

"Why not? I don't see the problem."

"'Why not?' Because they might get killed by something or worse kill a lot of people."

"Well, that's a good reason, I guess. Is there anyway to store in something?"

"A container with chakra infused seals would work. But you'd need one container for each and three seals per tail on the beast in question."

"Kyuubi, you talk as though you weren't one of them."

"I'm not, not anymore. Now I'm a regular two tailed kitsune."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm hardly even demonic now. And, even though I'm released, I'm still bound to you, in several ways. Most of my chakra stores are in you now, and much of my knowledge has imprinted on your mind. Also, a seal on your shoulder prevents me from straying more than 500 feet from you; though when I'm more than 200 feet from you I start feeling pain and exhaustion."

"So, you're still 'sealed' in a way. And I know everything you knew, er, know?"

"Not everything, but I know many things a ninja should, so you should be able to use the knowledge for training."

"Excellent, so, what all do you know that you left to me?"

"I left information about seals, demonic chakra, human chakra, demon style techniques, human techniques, many kinds of swordsmanship, dancing, seduction, and what to do during sex."

"Sex and seduction?! You are one sick fox you know that?" His tone was one of disgust and anger at the same time.

"Yes, I've been told that before, but I've never thought it to be true myself. And, you'd have learned the stuff and more from Kakashi and Jiraiya eventually. So, no harm, no foul, eh?"

"Yes, harm, and yes, foul, you turned me into a fucked up pervert!"

"No, I gave the knowledge of a pervert," during the lovely exchange the boy had been working on making the seals required for the transportation containers, "And I have more than just that stuff left in there you know. I can use my own knowledge, the stuff you didn't get from me (and there's a lot of it), to teach you a number of things you can use."

"That's great, and I've got the seals ready, and some jars too."

"Where did you get those?"

"The jars?" I took out of a sealing scroll, straight from the store I got 'e at in Konoha."

"Well, if they're ready come over here and place jar for each one next to them and use the sealing jutsu."

"I never learned the sealing jutsu though…"

"But I did, kit. Use the one I left in you mind to seal them away, ok?"

"That makes sense, that you'd know how to seal, since you're at least 900 years old," he made the signs needed and said, "**Sealing Jutsu,**" tuning the three beasts into that poured itself into the jars right before the seals closed them up, "Well, that was certainly weird, but at least I can seal the jars into a scroll now, right?"

"Yes, you can seal the jars into a scroll, just make sure it's right before you seal them, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, ok Kyuubi, those look right to you?" He had already made the sealing scrolls previously, to make things easier for himself.

"Yes just, get on with it so we can get out of here. I think someone's coming. Yes, someone is approaching the cave at high speed. Ninja, no less."

"Well that's great, probably Akatsuki coming home."

"No, they travel in pairs, and there's three coming.

"Naruto! You're alright!"

**Huh! A cliffhanger (of sorts) in the first chapter? Now that's original, eh? I update soon. I hope…**


	2. Explanation

** I need a good beta tester, so if you are willing PM me.  
**

"Naruto, you're alright!"

The cry came from a pink haired girl who wore a red outfit with black weight gloves and a blue forehead protector. She was surrounded by a group of about nine or ten people, all wearing forehead protectors and ninja garb of some kind.

Naruto slightly jumped at the call, as he had been alone in the cave with Kyuubi. He looked over to see the girl, Haruno Sakura, standing with a dark haired boy who had an oddly emotionless face. To her left was a man wearing a cloth mask that covered up to his eyes and had dark white, almost grey hair. They were rest of team 7, his partners for the past month. "S-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai? How did you know I was here?"

"Well, Tsunade sent us after the battle with a group Akatsuki sub-members. They were followers of the group, and they led us here," The white-haired man, Kakashi replied, But what happened, Naruto? I mean you are conscious again, Akatsuki aren't here, and you have… tails!" As he said this his eyes went wide, Sakura yelped, and Sai showed real surprise on his face (oh no, I gave Sai emotion, sue me).

"Well you see he released me, causing me to be fused with him, in a way," Kyuubi replied for Naruto, making Kakashi's one eye go even _wider, _Sakura to yelp, louder this time, and for Sai to open his mouth in surprise (oh my God, Sai, more emotion!), "Yes, surprising isn't? I mean, why would he release me, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox who destroyed Konoha, eh? Well, I'm no longer a demon, and I had a good reason, called being tricked, for attacking Konoha."

The reactions to this were mixed. Sai returned to his old, unreadable self. Kakashi stared at Naruto with amusement and anger fighting to control his face. Sakura seemed surprised, but was delighted with how cute the fox demon had become, and was hugging him uncontrollably.

"Sakura-chan, please don't kill him, okay?" Naruto was amused but concerned by this reaction.

"Of course Naruto, I'm sorry, he's just so cute and cuddly and huggable!"

"See Kyu, I told you that you looked cute like that."

"Stow it, Kit, before I stow it for you. I may be cute, but I still have the power of a Kitsune, and I can cause plenty of damage to things around me if I wished it. Se ay continue to pet me, it feels nice to loved, even if it's as a pet."

Sakura squealed in delight at this, something she wasn't prone to do at most times, but Kyu's tails were too soft, and that, along with something else, made her act differently.

"Sorry, did you say you fused yourself with Naruto?" Kakashi seemed bewildered by this, and bewildering him is hard to do.

"Well, I fused my chakra, memories, and hanyou state into his body. And I'm still bound to him by a restraining seal on both of our shoulders, though you can't see mine."

"I see, so you gave him you chakra, memories, and hanyou state. Does that mean that he can turn into a hanyou state? And just which memories did you give him?" Kakashi seemed really interested at this point.

"Well, yes he can. You should him us it, all the power and bloodlust, but he's still in control, it's amazing. It's how he killed Itachi, his body is over there," Kyuubi pointed to he burned and crumpled remains of Uchiha Itachi on floor. "And he knows everything I do, aside from the most powerful or sensitive information, so about half of what I know he does."

Kakashi looked at Itachi and asked, "That's amazing Naruto, did you use any jutsu against him?"

"No, my chakra burned him as I stabbed through the heart with my claws. And I need some rest, so can we go now?"

"Of course we can. Sai, will you summon some of your ink birds, please?"

"Immediately, Kakashi-sensei." The unreadable boy pulled out his Ink-Beast summoning scroll and drew two birds onto it, one for himself and Sakura, and for Naruto, the fox, and Kakashi. He then placed chakra into the scroll and made the bird drawings real.

"Thank you Sai. Naruto, come on. Sakura, let go of Kyuubi for me."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Both teens replied at the same time, saying the same thing, as they climbed on the birds to return home. At least, Naruto hoped it would be home, but he wasn't optimistic.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"What the hell happened out there? Well? Who wants to explain to me why there's a small Kyuubi on my desk and why Naruto has nine red and white fox tails?" Tsunade was piss drunk and drunkenly pissed as she yelled at the team of four and the fox.

"Technically, my tails are ocher and white, not red, Tsunade-baachan. And I told you already, I fused with Kyuubi to save my life and sort of released him at the same time. But he has to strain to use to chakra, and can't move far away me at any time." The blond boy replied for his whole team.

They had gone straight to the Hokage Tower, without even landing first. Tsunade was sleeping on a pile of paper work when they arrived, causing Shizune to get angry and the team to all sweat-drop and then laugh at her, as she woke up with her name in ink written backwards on her face, from one of her forms she had signed and then slept on.

"Naruto, why did you have to do this? Especially now, since we have so many people in the village for the Chuunin exams."

"The Chuunin Exams? Oh, shit, I totally forgot about _those_. Man, this is going to suck if the other villages find out, eh?"

"Yes, it would. So, I need you to leave for about a month, so that no one finds out about this. I'll classify it as an unpaid A-rank mission…"

"Yeah, ok then. Sai, could I get a bird out of here, please?" Naruto and the expressionless Sai had begun walking out of the office so the blond shinobi could leave, unnoticed.

"Of course, dick-less one."

"I told not to call me that!"

"I couldn't help it."

"Yeah well, stow it, both of you." Kyuubi (Kyu from here on out) had followed the two teens to the roof of the tower and seemed tired of everything that had been happening.

"Sorry, I guess releasing you made us both tired, and we're both cranky when we're tired, eh Kyu?"

"Yes, now let's go already."

The two hopped onto the black ink bird that Sai had summoned and waved to Tsunade and the tea as they flew off towards the forest outside the village walls.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

When the fox and teen-turned-hanyou landed in a small clearing they immediately set to putting up a camp. Naruto used his Kage Bunshin Jutsu to collect wood and food, while Kyu used a special kitsune ability to summon a small stone shelter that was the same color as his fur.

"That's an interesting technique, fox. How do use it?"

"You already know, it's the Kitsune Shelter Summoning Jutsu. Just look back at my memories. It's a demonic earth style technique, so it might b difficult for you to use it. After all, you have wind and water as you're human elements and lightning and fire for your demon chakra alignments. Though, the proper terms for those two are crimson-thunder and hell-flame."

"What are Crimson-Thunder and Hell-Flame? What do you mean by Demonic chakra alignments?"

"Well kit, you inherited my hanyou form, and that form uses both of those elements, the two most offensively powerful elements, for demons. Your human form has the ability to use Wind and Water chakra, the most opposite elements possible for human. Wind has the best offensive ability, while Water is the best defensibly."

"So, I have really powerful elements under my control. That's really cool."

"What's even cooler is that I accidentally activated a dormant Kekkai Genkai in you. You can now use element fusion attacks, of those elements you are aligned to. So, in other words you can control Ice and Plasma."

"That's a lot of elements to learn to control fox."

"Yeah, well, wait for the real power of your bloodline. It's a Doujutsu that lets you see a person's elemental alignment a then copy it temporarily. And, use it in a fusion element with any other element you are controlling at the time."

"So, if I stole or copied or whatevered an earth element, I could combine it with my Water chakra, and use Wood techniques?"

"Exactly, and once you release its full form, the Kekkai Genkai can _permanently _copy an element."

"That's really cool. So, how do I activate my bloodline then? Is it like Sharingan, where I focus chakra to my eyes? Or, something else?"

"Actually, it requires you to simply flow one small burst of chakra to eyes to activate it and then again to deactivate it. So, you can keep up as long as you're awake, since it goes away if you fall unconscious or even fall asleep."

"So, will you be training for the month we'll be out here?"

"Yes. And now that the fire's ready, and we have food, thanks to your clones, we can eat and go then sleep."

"Yeah, good idea."

The sat and ate the fish that Naruto's clones had caught, both silent before heading to bed. The next month was going to interesting for Naruto, but far more interesting for his teammates and friends.


	3. Training

**I know, I know, I left the chapter kind of short last time, and I should be hopefully making this chapter longer, as well as the ones after it, but don't hold me to that.**

**I would like to clarify; this story is essentially right after the "Rescue Gaara" arc, though in my time line it never happened. There will be a flashback chapter later on to explain everything. Also, I would like to thank the 20+ people who added this story to their alert list, though I wish you would drop a review. I like knowing what my reader's think.**

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Fifteen days into Naruto's temporary exile, he had almost mastered the use of his Plasma and Ice elements, learning how to form ice from the air and cause eruptions of electrified lava to shoot from the ground. He had mastered a number of jutsus in all of his elements, as well as a number of pure demon style techniques.

He had been using his shadow clones to learn most his of techniques, though one plasma style jutsu was being a problem for him. When he asked Kyu about it, the fox said he didn't know much about using Plasma jutsu, as he had never been able to from the chakra for it. Naruto had quite a bit of training to go still, that Kyu couldn't help with.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Back in the village, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were having some issues of there own. They were the only three people who knew what happened to Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11 and their senseis were wondering about the event. All they could say was that he was "doing fine, and currently healing from some unfortunate wounds."

Hinata, of course, had asked that they deliver a special cream she developed to help him heal. And, some of the others were confused as to why he wasn't in hospital, but the Chuunin exams and their responsibilities as a result of them caused them to quickly forget about it.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"Oi, fox! Wake up, we have a small problem."

"What is it Naruto? I'm tired…"

"Take a look for yourself." Naruto pointed at a group of four shinobi, wearing Cloud ninja outfits. They all had strong chakra levels, and had on ANBU masks, showing they were rather powerful.

"Oh, crap. We have guests. And I didn't clean up the shelter." Kyu seemed exasperated at the thought.

"A talking fox, and a Genin from the Leaf Village? You shouldn't be so close to Lightning country, boy. You three, get him!" The ninja had an oddly high pitched voice, coming through his ANBU mask.

Upon his order, the other three jumped at Naruto and Kyu, kunai held in an offensive position. The first to reach him was instantly skewered by an icicle that Naruto created out of the water in the air. The other two jumping ninja simply landed and hung back. The blond teen's eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving at all. Kyu, however, had started molding an orb of hellfire between his tails, and hurled it at one of the Rain ninja from behind Naruto. The man never saw it coming, and as soon as the ball hit him, he was engulfed in black and red fire, startling the remaining attacker and causing the supposed leader to jump away from the burning body; the man had died from the heat almost instantly.

Naruto took this as his queue to strike. After forming several hand-signs, and called out, **"Plasma Style: Shocking Eruption Jutsu," **causing a spout of what looked electrified lava shoot out of the ground and engulf the third ninja that had lunged forward. The final ninja, the supposed leader, was shaking and had fallen to the ground on his knees.

The shinobi was staring wide eyed at charred bones that remained of his partner and whispered, "Please, don't kill me. I surrender to you," and removed hismask, revealing that he was actually a _she, _"Please, don't kill me…"

"I knew there was something odd about your voice, even through that mask of yours. I guess I won't kill you, so long as you don't try to attack me again," he looked at her, and he couldn't help but like what he saw. She had blonde hair and was fairly good-sized in the chest, "And, I'm going to have to have you remain here."

"I can understand that. I'm technically a POW now."

"What do you mean, POW?"

"You know, a prisoner of war."

"I know what it means, but there's no war going on right now, is there?"

"You don't know? My village attacked Fire country during the Chuunin Exams. And now there's a war going on between us. How long have you been out here in the forest then?"

"Almost a month now; so is there really war going on between our two villages?"

"Well, yes… That it explains why you didn't know. I suppose you probably _want_ to kill me now, eh?"

"No. I don't particularly have I a desire to kill anyone, unless they are threatening me or those precious to me. Now, I suppose I should return to my village. And I may as well release my genjutsu now, rather than later." As soon as he had released the genjutsu that hid his tails the woman in front of her gasped at the sight of nine red and white fox tails on his back.

"How do you have t-tails?" The question was little more than a whisper as she looked at them in awe.

"Well, I am the jinchuriiki for this little fox here. At least I was until he fused almost all of himself into me. He used to be the nine-tailed-demon-fox. Now he's just a kitsune, with me being a half-demon rather than a demon container."

"You were a jinchuriiki? And you fused with your demon? Can I do that?"

"What? What do you mean, can you do that?"

"Well, I'm the jinchuriiki of the two-tailed-cat."

"You're what?! Are you kiddin' me, lady? Then, why did you surrender to me? I mean, even the two tails has a lot of power."

"Because, I can't use Nibi-chan's power and I thought that if anything, being a prisoner to some of another village might be better than my current living conditions."

"Are you treated poorly in Lightning country?"

"Yes, I am. And I live in a chakra sealed cage most of the time."

"Well, Konoha POW's get better treatment than that. Come on, we should get going," Now he turned to Kyu, "Do you still have the extra bird Sai gave us, for when we return?"

"Of course I do, Kit. I don't know if can carry her though…"

"Are you saying that I'm fat you little thing?" The woman seemed upset at this.

"No, I'm saying that the bird was drawn to be a one person transport."

Naruto ended the fight before it began with, "Well then I guess I'll just put her in a seal."

"You can do that? Amazing!"

"Yes I can. You see, the knowledge I have acquired is vast, even if I'm only 17. Among the many things I can do, sealing a person into a scroll is one of them. Just don't move for a second." The blonde boy pulled out a scroll and placed it at her feet. The seal had already been inscribed, and all he had to do was focus some chakra to the scroll and the jinchuriiki. Once he had, the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke. The symbol for 'human' appeared in the seal' center, showing the sealing was successful.

"Okay, release that bird, Kyu. I think we might be needed back in Konoha, so let's get going."

"You know, I think you're right about that." Kyu released the ink bird and the fox jumped on, followed by the blond teen he was sealed. The two used a few jutsus to tear down the campsite.

"I hope everything is okay in Konoha, Kyuubi."

"You must be worried, to call me by my real name. But, yeah I hope so too."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"We should find Naruto! We need more powerful shinobi to protect the village and win against the Lightning Country's shinobi." Tsunade was in a meeting with the council and was enraged at the fact that all but one member of said council was willing to send someone to find the blonde.

Danzo, possibly the one most opposed to the idea in the council, began speaking before anyone else, "Tsunade-Hokage-sama, the demon vessel has been tainted, and is likely to be a monster, demonic and destructive as the Demon he held in his body until recently," the council had demanded to be informed of the developments involving Naruto, and had been told everything, even that Kyuubi had been released, in a way, "We should not only not search for him, but we should sever all our ties to him, and exile him."

"**NO**! I will not allow such treatment of someone who has done so much for this village." Hiashi, the only member to agree with Tsunade, Almost seemed to explode from the chair he had been sitting in as he yelled his protest to Danzo's proposal, "He has held the demon, Kyuubi, and has now taken away the beasts power. Such a sacrifice is akin to that which the Yondaime himself made."

"Nonsense, the Yondaime sacrificed his life, to do something that has been undone, by the very boy whose fate is the object of our argument. This 'sacrifice' is nothing like that. In fact, some would say that this is a blessing of sorts to the boy." A rather animalistic member of council, the representative of the Inuzuka clan, replied to the Hyuuga head's comments.

"Would you have this 'blessing' bestowed on your boy, Kiba, then? Well, would you, Anushi?" Hiashi's anger seemed to boiling over at the comments from the dog tamer.

"Well, I, um…" Anushi seemed to be unable to answer the question he was asked, but did not sit or back down from Hiashi.

"Perhaps you should both sit down. Now."

The newest voice came not from a council member, but from a figure in a cloak standing in the doorway of the council chambers.

Danzo was the first to recover from the sudden intrusion and regain his voice, "Who are you, stranger. And why are you in the council chambers?"

"As for the reason I'm here, well, it's the same reason as all of you apparently. To determine my fate as a person, as a ninja and as a Konoha citizen. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, ex-jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and fox hanyou. I see that, even in a war, I am seen as an outcast, and as a vile waste of space."

"Naruto, you returned?" Tsunade seemed blown away, but was really ecstatic that the boy had returned.

"Yes, and I have come to say that I am going to defend my home, no matter what happens, or what this council decides. And that is a promise."

**A bit of a swift ending, I know. But, I needed to get something up. I haven't had a computer for the past week, so I had to kind of rush this chapter, so you all could have something to chew on.**


	4. Hostage

**Well, here you go then. FoS, chap 4. For some I reason I listened to **_**Wake me up when September Ends **_**by Green Day**** while writing this. Over and over, until I finished.**

The council of Konohagakure sat in shock, and some in fury, at the sight in front of them. Right in front of them was a blonde-haired shinobi, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in the doorway of the council meeting chambers. They had been discussing the future of said blonde with Tsunade, and were now faced a small problem.

You see, never before had something like the current situation been presented to them, or any council in any time or village in the history of the elemental countries. They had to determine what to do with a ninja that become a hanyou, essentially a demon, what the village – and the council – had been calling him, since his birth. Not that into account, he obviously had quite a bit more power now, and they would hate to lose such a military asset.

But, on the other hand, he could potentially take revenge on them, or simply destroy the village instead. And he was strikingly similar to a creature that attempted to destroy the village 16 years previously.

"I do not how to proceed in this instance… We have never needed to determine the fate of someone like him." The speaker was an older and more experienced member of the council, who knew several things about the boy, not all of them unpleasant.

"Yes, well, that doesn't change things, Hiashi-san. We still have to determine his future in regards to this village. And I still vote for his death or at least exile." Danzo seemed adamant that these were the only acceptable courses of action.

"I will not allow him to be EXECUTED! Or EXILED for that matter!"

"Tsunade, calm yourself."

"But, Naruto, I'm defending you here…"

"And I thank you for that, but I would rather the council simply put it to a vote."

"But, Naru…"

"No, Tsunade. Do it, now please."

"Very well. We will put it to a vote. Those in favor of _exile_ or _execution _say aye, and state which. Those against, say nay."

Now, to say the council was unreasonable and full of hard-asses was totally reasonable. However, there asses seemed to be a little softer today, as all those who voted aye, aside from Danzo, voted for exile. Unfortunately, there was only one nay, and so the aye's in favor of exile won out.

"So, you will me have exiled. Very well, I won't present my POW to you." Ah, the reaction was perfect. Astonishment and disbelief. It was what he had been hoping for.

"You have no with you! How can you have a prisoner?" Anushi, having his special senses, was the most surprised.

"Well, she's kinda sealed away at the moment."

"Sealed, you mean, as in, in a scroll?" Hiashi seemed very impressed.

"Yes, in a scroll. She is a very special kind of prisoner as well. It's too bad you can't have her."

"Now, see here, you demon," The woman who had stood was a relatively new council member, the most recent addition. And Sakura's mom, judging by her hair and outfit. She decided to speak again, "You shall relinquish this so called, 'prisoner' to us immediately."

The killing intent that suddenly filled the room was amazing powerful, even forcing Danzo to begin sweating.

"**You will no longer refer to me as a demon, you pink haired banshee." **Judging by the terrified look on the woman's face, and the red coloring on her cheeks, she had probably pissed herself at the sound of his voice and the power of his ki.

"**Now then, as that appears settled, I shall inform you that, as you wish me exiled, I will need some time to prepare"**

"And, why would you need time to 'prepare' as you say." The Inuzuka representative, being rather animalistic, seemed to be the least frightened by Naruto's demonic voice and raw killing intent.

"**Well, I have to gather my belongings, and say farewell to friends, and those I consider family. I shall be needing the key to my family's house again Tsunade."**

The Haruno woman decided to interrupt, before Tsunade could respond, "What family? What house? What is he talking about?"

"**I have recently found that I am the son of a very respectable ninja, but have decided not to take over the clan, being the last in line, for now."**

"Is that true, Tsunade? And which ninja is his supposed father?" The pink haired woman seemed to be rather upset at the blonde shinobi's answer

"First off, yes, it is true. And as for the ninja that is his father, think back to his introduction."

"Well, he called himself a fox hanyou, and said he was the previous jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. And he said he was Namikaze-Uzumaki……" The councilor who had spoken suddenly fell silent, as he recalled the name.

"Yes, _Namikaze. _Do you see now? He is the child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. As such, he is the heir to their legacy, and their heirlooms." Tsunade sat with a smug look on her face, as the fact that the council just exiled the son of the Yondaime Hokage sunk in, "And you all just _exiled _him. What would Minato say?"

"But, he is the… How?" Danzo was dumbstruck. He had thought he had killed the boy, as he had done to the blonde's mother.

"**How? You ask 'How?' Well I'll tell you then. When you poisoned my mother you ailed to get her at the right time. The poison would have killed me too, had she begun breastfeeding me. However, my father needed to perform the sealing before I was more than 30 minutes old. So, she died, before I could have my first meal."**

"How dare you accuse a council member of killing the wife on the Yondaime! She died of natural causes, an accident!" This outburst came from a member of council who represented a group of civilians in the village. The fact that the Yondaime had a wife, and the circumstances of her death, had been unclassified information, after the Kyuubi's attack.

"**No, she died because someone injected her with sucrose and fructose. This caused worry about her health, and so she was given insulin. She was allergic to the insulin, as am I. Only someone who knew of her allergy to insulin would know to inject her with the sugar to such an alarming level. He insulin would have mixed in her breast milk, and so killed me had I had my first meal from my mother. So I was lucky, in a sense."**

"But, if she was allergic, why not simply poison her with it? Surely it would be easier." Tsunade seemed genuinely interested, though both she and Naruto knew she already knew why.

"**Well, if the doctors administered the insulin it would be deemed accidental. If someone else gave it to her, it could have been classified as murder. And so, the plot called for a sucrose injection, while she was weakened from giving birth."**

Danzo seemed to afraid, as several of the Shinobi members of the council had began looking at him in odd, threatening ways, seeming to believe the boy, (er, hanyou? ………. ……….……… I don't know.) but still seemed able to speak, "you would have us believe such an outlandish thing, then? It's insane."

"**No, it's not. But at least we agree on my being Namikaze **yes? Can we agree on that **much? I would like to leave soon. After all **I am still to be exiled. It was decided by the council by a grand vote of all members. That can't be overruled can it?" Naruto's voice and aural had finally fluxuated back to normal and he seemed much calmer by now. The council also seemed to calm a bit, though they were relaxing their fear of him, at least somewhat.

"Well, he has a point , the vote can't be reversed. Though I hate to see hi go, even if he's a de- uh, hanyou now." Anushi barely managed to catch before calling the energetic blonde a demon, and making the overpowering ki return to the room.

"Tsunade, must he be exiled? Logically, his power should remain here, as should his clan power." The man was Aburame Shibi, the clan head and an elder member of council.

"I won't stay either way. I was going to leave for a time to train some more, anyway. This way, I'll just be training without returning. So, I'm gone as are my clans and their techniques, either way."

The Haruno woman seemed extremely displeased at this, "You **will** stay if we dictate it, _demon_! We are the COUNCIL of Konoha! We are the law!"

The woman was foolish in saying 'demon' and caused the return of the Kyuubi-like ki as well some flames from Naruto's tails, **"I WILL NOT STAY IF I DON NOT WISH TO. YOU HAVE ALREADY EXILED ME, SO I AM NOT YOURS TO COMMAND ANY LONGER. SO I AM LEAVING, AND JUST TO SHOW YOU I MEAN BUSINESS I WILL BE TAKING A KUNOICHI FROM VILLAGE! SHE WILL BE A BIT OF LEVERAGE FOR LATER, SHOULD I NEED IT. TSUNADE, HIASHI, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU BOTH IN PRIVATE. **_**NOW," **_His voiced boomed through the room. He had even allowed some fur and his claws to show, and several civilian councilors fainted in shock and fear.

Tsunade and Hiashi simply stood and walked out of the room and into Tsunade's office. The two were the only one's totally unaffected by he force of Naruto display and only because he purposely avoided hitting them with ki.

Once the three of them were in the office, Naruto placed a sound barrier seal on the door, preventing sound from leaving or entering the room, as long as it was sealed. He also locked the door and used another seal to prevent its unlocking. He then reverted to his most human form and turned to address the two senior shinobi.

"Firstly, I am sorry for doing that. It seemed the best thing to do at the time."

"Nonsense Naruto, it's about time the council had sense put into. And scaring them shitless was just icing on the cake." Tsunade was trying, and failing, to controller her laughter.

Hiashi was faring better at controlling his laughter. Ever since finding a new lover, in the form of a civilian beauty, he had become one of the warmest and kindest people Naruto knew. Right now, he was showing that and began speaking with a grand smile on his face, "I think it was excellent. What I would like to know, is why you said you would be taking a kunoichi from the village? Do you really think you'll need a bargaining chip later on?"

"No, I don't," seeing the looks on their faces, he quickly explained, " I wish to have a traveling partner. They need to be someone who understands me, and is kind to, as she has always been. She even offered to allow me to cheat off her exam in my first Chuunin Exams." He was silent for moment, thinking, "Kyu has already told me that he will soon be dead, from the forces exerted to give me what he has. As such, I want someone to travel with. And I thought that having someone with the Byakugan would useful anyways. Hiashi, I would like 'kidnap' you're daughter. I want to take Hinata with me."


	5. Preperations

**I wish I write and update more often, but school is taking up all my time tight now. The next two or three chapters might be slow, but there will be some action – combat action, no lemons yet – coming soon. So… onward and upward to the chap. R&R**

Tsunade seemed slightly taken aback by Naruto's request. Yes, it made sense that he would want a traveling partner, and jus as much sense for him to want it to be a girl. But to ask for Hyuuga Hinata! That was the surprising part. But the look on his face as he said her name as well as a change in his demeanor made her slightly suspicious.

Hiashi, on the other hand, seemed to be angry with the request and voiced his disapproval, "Why would you have me relinquish her to you, as a simple 'traveling partner?' What service can a Hyuuga give, aside from Byakugan, which others can not?"

"Hiashi-san, perhaps we should allow him to explain. Before we totally bite his head off I mean." Tsunade was smirking at look in Hiashi's face, which had changed from one of mirth, due the council's terror, to astonishment and now to a look of total unbridled anger.

"Hiashi, I request Hinata for three reasons. The first is the Byakugan, obviously. The second is that she is the only girl I would feel comfortable traveling with, what with my history with Sakura, my aversion to noise, and my hatred of small pointy object that can't be seen. And before you ask, no, I won't travel with a guy. Not alone, for a long time period. I just won't do it."

"Fine, but what is the third reason, you did say there were three?"

"Ah, yes, well, you can ask Tsunade about the third reason, I think she already figured it out." Naruto confirmed Tsunade's suspicions with this, as well as some signals, made with five of his tails, acting as a hand. They were the hand signs used in ANBU, for silent coms, and Naruto had earned the sequence from Jiraiya.

"Well, Tsunade? If you know, would you tell me already?"

"Yes, I have a suspicion at least. I think that you're daughter and Naruto are something of a… couple."

"Oh, um…" Hiashi stood silent for a moment, before suddenly exploding, "YOU'RE WHAT?! YOU'VE BEEN DATING MY DAUGHTER IN SECRET!! HOW DARE YOU!!" he tried lunging for Naruto, but anticipating such an action, the blonde teen grabbed Hiashi's legs and flipped him upside down, while binding his wrists, all with only two of his tails.

"**Hiashi-san, you must calm yourself," N**aruto seemed to be trying to scare the anger out of the aging Hyuuga clan head. It worked perfectly, and Hiashi small screams of anger stopped instantly as he felt the ki coming from Naruto. "Good, now can we talk like adults, please?"

"O-Of course, just as soon as you release me." The request was completed immediately, and as soon as Hiashi had composed he began asking some questions. "Allow me to ask all my questions then you answer them, then I'll ask some more, based on your answers and we will continue until I am satisfied. My first questions are simple, how long has this been occurring, and how have you avoided my finding out?"

"She and I have been dating almost since I returned with Jiraiya. As for the other thing, we saw each other after my numerous sparring matches with Neji, who kept you occupied by sparring with Hanabi immediately after our spar. He knew, having seen our first kiss. We begged him not to tell, and he said he'd do better, as I just told you."

"Very well, now then, my next questions are, why did you feel you needed to hide this, and what are your future intentions with her?"

"For the first one, you hadn't found your new wife yet, and probably would have disowned her for getting with the 'demon-brat' since we didn't know my heritage then either. My future intensions? Well, I wish to marry her and father her children some day, hopefully soon.

"Hmmm, that's good enough for me. Except, how can you father and raise children while wandering?"

"I'll only be traveling for a few years, and I won't be even attempting to get your daughter pregnant for a while. And I assure you, you will know your grandchildren from her. But, I will not allow the caged birdie to be placed on her or her children, when the time comes."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't any good anyway. If she's gone from the village, forever, the caged birdie wouldn't have any effect anyway. Very well, you have my permission and blessing. Just, try to keep her alive, please."

"I'll do better, I'll keep her alive at the cost of my death, I swear."

"Thank you."

Tsunade saw this as her time to join the conversation, "Well then, we should head to the mansion, Naruto. And I'll send for Hinata shall I?"

"No, I'll talk to her in a while. First let's go to the Namikaze mansion" Naruto seemed eager to collect his things, meet with Hinata and leave.

"Alright then."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Once at the mansion, Tsunade pulled out a key, and unlocked the gate. Then, Naruto took out a kunai and cut his fingers, and wiped the blood on the seal hat held the door shut. Immediately, the door swung in on its hinges, and the three shinobi walked into the house.

Hiashi, though he had been on the grounds of the mansion while the Yondaime lived, had not seen the inside and was awe struck by it. "This room is amazing, Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama."

"Please, call me Naruto or Naruto-san, if you must use an honorific."

"Very well, I shall. May I ask where the ninja armor on this stand over here is from? It looks to be at least 200 years, though it's in good condition, possibly even usable."

"That is an Uzumaki heirloom. It is held together, and kept in perfect condition, because it has been infused with chakra in copious amounts. It is a swordsman's battle suit, and I plan to learn the dual blade style of my mother's family, so I am taking the armor. Now, I shall gather that which I want, using clones of course, and then go to the vault myself. You should come with me Tsunade. Hiashi, I ask that you please wander around, until I can talk to you some more." With that Naruto creaed four clones, told them to begin packing the most important of items, and then led Tsunade to the vault upstairs. Hiashi simply walked around and eventually found himself in the library.

Once there he found that a many number of scrolls were on Konoha's history, and they included all the more gruesome events of the village's past, not just the stuff taught in the Academy. From the _real_ events of the Kyuubi's attack, to the creation of the Valley of the End, and everything in between, the scrolls were complete. Hiashi decided to read them until Naruto called for him.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Upstairs, Naruto was showing some things to Tsunade, and packing some things in scrolls as well. He pulled some objects off of a shelf and laid them on the table.

"These were my mothers, Tsunade. They are torture devices, but they are extremely humane. I think they'll help in any interrogations that you might be having soon, what with this war and all."

"You know about the war? Did that prisoner of yours tell you?"

"Yes, she did. And I will be leaving her here, in the village, even though I said I wouldn't. She's a jinchuriiki, just like me, but she can't access Nibi's power. That's her Bijuu, the two tailed cat demoness."

"Another jinchuriiki? That can't be good… But, she can't use Nibi's power you say?"

"Yes, she told me herself, and even surrendered to me after I killed her teammates. They never even landed a blow."

"How many ninja did you take out?"

"Only three ANBU. But they were weak ANBU and had little experience."

"Hmm… Well, do you mind explaining the torture devices?"

"Of course, simply strap the belts on this to the person you are torturing, and press the green button, it will do the rest. Press the red button when the person being tortured has decided to talk. And I guarantee, they will, eventually."

"Thank you then, Naruto. Are you done in here, you stopped grabbing things from shelves and sealing hem."

"Yes, I'm done, and this scroll contains diagrams and instructions on everything left here. The items are now available for use by Konoha now."

"This is… it's quite a generous gift, Naruto. There's a lot of stuff in this room."

"There is a lot more in these scrolls. And I'm also donating my library for use by the Hokage, and anyone that the current one deems fit."

"That's… unbelievable, you know… So much knowledge and so many techniques…"

"You sound like the Snake bastard. 'I will know all of this world's jutsu!''

"Shut up, Gaki."

"That's not very nice, but oh well," He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a seal with the kanji for 'human' on it. "And now, I present the jinchuriiki of the Nibi no Nekomane, whose name is something you'll have to ask her." Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed his blood on the seal and released the girl in it.

Tsunade looked the girl over. She was about 5' 4" and had blonde hair, and her breasts were a high c or low d cup. She had light skin, without even a tan on her arms or legs. She was well toned with almost no body fat and small amounts of muscle covering her body. She was the so called 'dream-girl' for her perverted teammate. That thought made Tsunade chuckle, and the noise brought the girl out of seal-sleep (I'll explain soon).

"Wh-Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Well, you're in my house jinchuriiki-chan." Naruto responded to her first question, as Tsunade was currently still looking the girl over, from head to foot.

The answer made the woman spin around rapidly and burst out, "YOU! How did you get me here?"

"What all do you remember?"

"Well, the last thing I knew before showing up here was you performing a jutsu and then a small flash of white, and then nothing until just now."

"Good… that means the seal-sleep kept you from knowing what was going on. To be able to seal people in scroll, without them knowing anything that's going on until they are unsealed, it will be useful for transporting criminals and, very soon, hostages."

"What do you mean 'hostages,' Naruto?"

"Why, Hokage-sama, I mean Hinata, of course."

"Oh, so you're going to take her hostage, after all." A long pause from the woman and then, "WHAT? You're still going to kidnap her, even though you have Hiashi permission to take her?"

The blonde haired woman who had recently come out of the seal was confused by this, "I'm confused. What do you mean you're kidnapping someone and doing it even though your Hokage knows about it?"

"I won't actually be kidnapping her. This is just a ploy I'll be putting on the council, and villagers. You and Hiashi will be in on it. I'll explain everything once I've collected Hinata-hime."

"Very well, Naruto. Now, before I forget, would you please tell your name miss?"

"Of course, I am Nii Yugito, Jinchuriiki of the two tailed demon cat, Nibi no Nekomane."

"Very well, I shall place you under protective surveillance for the time being. Now, Naruto, are we done here?"

"Yeah… Like I said I need to talk to Hiashi for a short while, and then I'll explain everything about the 'kidnapping.'"

"Alright then. Yugito-san, if you please follow us."

"Hai."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

The three of them found Hiashi reading a scroll on a version of the Jyuuken stance the Yondaime and Hiashi's brother, Hizashi, had designed before Minato had become Hokage, and prior to Hizashi's execution. While similar to the current style, it allowed the user to be far more offensive then the original, while reducing the defensive ability only slightly. It would allow the Hyuuga clan to be even more deadly, if needed. It was something to think about using in future generations.

"Ah, Hiashi-san, I see you're reading about the Kao -Jyuuken. Do you find it to be an interesting style, worthy of the Hyuuga?" Naruto was practically beaming at the interest Hiashi seemed to have in his father's work.

Hiashi jumped slightly at the interruption but quickly composed himself, replying, "Yes, I think it will be useful, and should be implemented into my clan's training system."

"Good, I'm glad that you agree with it. I've already told Neji-san about it and showed some of the primary techniques."

"Really? That's… awkward. I didn't think that Neji-kun would ever take up a different style, even one so similar to the Jyuuken."

"Yeah, well, when I beat him and Hanabi with it at once, without the Byakugan, he decided to learn it. And I suggest you use the scroll to teach Neji the rest of the attacks first, he has the most powerful Byakugan I've ever seen. And I've sparred with you're _whole_ clan."

"Oh? Very well, I will. Now, I suppose you're ready to continue our conversation, since you have retuned from the vault?"

"Yes. I explained some of plan to Tsunade and Yugito-san on the way downstairs."

"Yugito? As in, Lightning country's greatest weapon, the container of the Nibi-no-Nekomane?"

"Well, yeah. She'll be part of the plan too. Now, here's what I want to do…" The blonde explained the plan to the three and then set out to the Hyuuga clan grounds.

**That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry ti took so long, but my computer crashed, and i went on vacation, and it took some time to to find a new hard drive-to-motherboard cable since my old was the reason for the crash and I just got it fixed 2 days ago. So... ...yeah. Later.**


	6. See ya, Konoha

Chap 3

**So, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out.**

After Naruto had finished laying out his plans out for Tsunade, Hiashi, and Yugito, the three quietly slipped out of the mansion and went to fulfill their roles. Tsunade began roof-hopping back to the Hokage Tower so that she could give an 'address' the council. Hiashi went slowly back to his house, where he would mostly normal, until Naruto arrived. Yugito went to hide somewhere in the forest surrounding the Hyuuga complex. Naruto simply waited at the Namikaze Mansion, giving the others time to get into place.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Meanwhile, the council sat anxiously, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen. And then, Tsunade came in, looking weary and scared. "That Gaki, he actually made good on his promise of taking a kunoichi from the village…" And then, she 'fainted,' using a special pill developed by Naruto's mother that would knock a person out within seconds of chewing and swallowing it.

Needless to say, the council was shocked at their Hokage's state. She had rips in several places on her clothes, as well as cuts and even a black eye. Of course, these were all self inflicted wounds, even if the council didn't know about it. Several of them rushed over to Tsunade's aid when she fainted and eased her into a chair.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

In the Hyuuga compound Hiashi was currently conversing with Hinata, and secretly telling her about Naruto's plan. Or, at least, the parts that pertained exactly to her. Once he had finished, he started cutting his clothes and gave himself some small cuts as well, so it looked like there had been a struggle. Hinata, on the other hand was packing some clothes and other essentials into a scroll, just enough to keep comfortable until she and Naruto made it to another large village.

Once she and her father had finished, they walked out to the training dojo, so Hinata could say farewell to her cousin and sister. The two were in a fierce training spar, and neither seemed top be close to stopping. At least until Neji landed a twin pal strike to Hanabi's chest, knocking her back and ending the spar.

Seeing the strike Hiashi began speaking, "That strike was a Kao-Jyuuken technique, was it not?"

"Hai. But how do you know about the Kao-Jyuuken, Hiashi-sama?" The dark haired teen was surprised that his uncle knew about the special for of the Hyuuga clan's style.

"Naruto-san showed me the scroll on it. You may want to read it, as it has many more techniques in it. For now however, I ask that you both stop raining for a while as Hinata has some news."

"Nee-chan, what's wrong? You look uneasy and scared, like you did before that blonde guy, Naruto, returned." Hanabi had, like her father gotten a bit softer and kinder since she had gotten a new mother. And it showed, her concern for her big sister was genuine.

"Well, Imouto, I-I'm leaving. For a long time. With that blonde guy. And I don't when or even if I'll be returning to Konoha again. So I just wanted to say goodbye, before I left. And, Neji-nii-chan, I would like to ask that look after my sister, and protect, even if she doesn't think she needs you to." Hinata was on the verge of tears, this being possibly the last time she got to see her sister and cousin.

"Of course, Hinata-sama. I would have done so without you asking. It is my duty as a Branch member to protect the Head families new Heir." Neji, well, he hadn't changed. At all. He was still quite the hard ass, but at least he could show he cared.

"Thank you, Nii-chan. But, please don't call me sama, I don't like it Now, I think it's almost time for me to be leaving, so I'll finish by saying goodbye and that I love you both. I hope to see you again in the future." With that she turned and left tears flowing almost freely down her face from having to leave those she loved and cared for.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

The council had, in the time it took for Hinata to bid farewell to her family, awoken the Slug Princess, and she was telling them about what Naruto had done, even though he was only now in process of completing his plan. Of course, the council didn't know this. As she was just about to tell the council who was being taken, an explosion was heard, one shook the entire building, though it was nowhere near the tower. In fact, the smoke caused by the blast was coming from somewhere near the Hyuuga compound.

"What in the name of Kami was that?" The question came from a civilian councilor, who was totally freaked by the sound of the blast. Lucky for that scared little fool, Anushi realized what had happened.

"It would seem that Uzumaki-Namikaze-san has used some sort of bomb, or explosive jutsu, at or near the Hyuuga compound."

And from there an argument broke out over what to do first, either stop the "demon boy" as Haruno Mina put it, or to help anyone injured in the blast, an idea that seemed more popular. And, of course, no one realized during all of this, that Tsunade had, once again, left.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"Naruto-san, did you have to blow up part of the wall surrounding the complex? That's going to be rather expensive to repair!"

"Sorry, it was necessary, Hiashi-san…"

"Necessary? How is that necessary? There's a 20 foot long hole in the compound's outer all now! Tell me, how is that necessary?"

"Simple, I need this whole thing, including my escape to look _real_. And, I had some new play things to try out. This bomb was only step one of three. Wait till you see step two," at this, he shifted his gaze, and attention, to Hinata, "Come on, girl, we got to go now."

"I know, but, well, it's kind of hard to leave." Her face made her seem sad at leaving, but her eyes showed that she did truly wish to leave with him.

"I knew you'd say that, so… I brought a sedative along, to make it all the more realistic." The blonde hanyou threw a senbon needle into the Hyuuga heiress' neck, which knocked her out with the sedative on its tip. Just as she fell, he caught her and, turning from the compound, leapt off to await he next phase of his plan.

"Well, that was unexpected eh Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan?" Hiashi was surprised at the blonde's idea of knocking Hinata out.

"Yes, well, he certainly doesn't like the idea of the council finding out this is all a ruse." Neji was just as impressed, though, because of the aura of power Naruto exuded, not his ideas.

"Do you think we'll ever see Nee-chan again, Aniki?" Hanabi was simply bewildered, hence her calm attitude. After all, it's not everyday that blonde boy with fox tails and ears takes your only sister from you.

"Hmm, maybe… I really don't know."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" the arguments in room suddenly came to a halt as shout rang out, coming from Councilwoman Mina, "Thank you, now, if you'll all look around you'll notice that Tsunade has, once again, left us. I would assume, as you might also, that she went help those that were injured in the blast. So, we can go ahead and attempt to stop the demon brat."

"I agree, I think those of us who are capable ninja should move out to stop the blonde beast. And, we should grab some ANBU as well, just in case." Danzo was obviously eager to capture the hanyou.

"Well, if we want capable ninja, then only Anushi and I should logically go. Mina-san, you are a genjutsu mistress, and would not help in his capture. And, Danzo, you and the other elder member's of the shinobi half of the council should remain, as you have all lost the ability to move as fast as us, and might be injured or killed in combat with this boy." Aburame Shibi, though he was always nothing more than logical, wished the more spiteful members remained. This was because he had deduced that which was reality, though he didn't know why Naruto had chosen to take the Hyuuga Heiress. The logical choice would be who he always seemed to have a crush on, Mina's daughter, Sakura.

_Though_, he thought, _I have_ _seen little of the blonde since the boy's academy years, and much may changed since then. Oh well, all that's left is to knock out Anushi once we've left, and I those two will be free to go. After all, they both deserve better than this village._

"Yes, that is a wise course of action Shibi-san. We shall remain here, while you Anushi-san go after the boy. Do you want any ANBU to acompany you from here?"

"No, I think we'll be okay with the Hyuuga members who aid us, as I'm sure they'll wish to reacquire their Heiress."

"Ah, yes. Of course. I hope to see you soon, with the girl safely returned." To Anushi, Danzo seemed like he couldn't care less about the Hyuuga girl, rather, he looked like he was consumed with the capture of the Uzumaki boy. Of course, since his graduation, the boy had been one of the few things Danzo ever seemed to focus on; always saying that he should be used "as weapon and nothing more." _But that won't happen now will it? The boy has been exiled, and it was because of Danzo! Irony, that is. _

"Well, let's go, Shibi."

"Yes, let's" The two turned and jumped out an open window and began roof-hopping towards the Hyuuga complex. However, once they just out of sight of the Hokage Tower, Shibi quickly dispatched some of his kikai bugs to knock Anushi unconscious. Anushi, however immediately realized this and stopped, turning to Shibi.

"What are you doing, Aburame-san? Why are your bugs eating my chakra?"

"Because, Inuzuka-san, I believe Naruto-san is being accompanied by Hinata-chan out of her own free will, and her fathers."

"Are you crazy?! Why would Hiashi be willing to let her go? And why would she want to leave?"

"I believe they might be in love. My son has said that Hinata-chan has been acting different since the blonde boy returned, and has been disappearing at odd times, and would return rather flustered, blushing, and out of breath."

"That's insane. Do you really expect me to believe that? I mean, it's crazy. Well, maybe not, but still. Although, you and your clan are known for interpreting all the facts logically and usually end up being right about whatever prediction you make of what you know."

"I am glad you can see my way, and that I won't have to do any permanent damage to you."

"Yeah, so uh, you mind calling of your little friends here, Shibi?"

"My kikai are already returning to me, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh. Well then, what do we do about this then?"

"Well, we have to delay any more action by the council, as well the ANBU they're sure send."

"Yeah, you're right. So, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's go."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Naruto had gotten just outside the village walls when Hinata woke up. When she did, she looked at him, actually looked at him for the first time since he had come back from his month long 'vacation.' This look made her realize that he had changed, and he had changed a lot. He was taller, more muscular, and now that she could see with her Byakugan, was using a Genjutsu on himself. She thought to herself (who else do you think to though?) _That's weird, why would Naruto-kun use a genjutsu on himself? And why are we riding on a fox the size of a horse… Wait, where did Naruto find a HORSE-SIZED FOX?_

Suddenly, the fox came to a stop, lurching Hinata out of her thoughts, and allowing her to see where they were. It was a small clearing in the forest outside Konoha that had a strange stone shelter in the center of it. To Hinata it looked kid of like a giant set of ribs joined by flesh, stuck in the ground. Almost as soon as the fox stopped, Naruto turned to Hinata, and seeing she was awake, helped her off the animal.

"Well look at that, you're awake. Unfortunately, we may be having company soon, and you need to be knocked out still, so that no one gets suspicious. Sorry, Hinata-chan. But, I promise to tell you everything, when you wake next time, since we should be in the Land of Wind by then."

Hinata was stilled too out of it to block the senbon he placed in her neck, fell limp into his arms. he placed her under the shelter, and let Kyubi jump on his shoulder, after returning to his small size.

"Alright, now I just wait for the final act of my banishment to commence. And once that's done, it's see ya Konoha. At least, for now."

**I know lame ending. And I know, really long update time. But I can't help it. I have so much summer class work to do. And it's all foreign languages and Math. Which are my 2 most time consuming classes. Add that to the dislike of anime in my current house hold, and the seldom hours I have time to write, and things get hard. And, this is totally beside the point, but, could I get some reviews here please! I have 29 for 5 chaps. And please, I need a good Beta. Anyone? Anyone at all? No? Damn…**


	7. A run for their money

The blonde figure deftly dodged two attacks and parried a third, sending all of his attackers off balance

The blonde figure deftly dodged two attacks and parried a third, sending all of his attackers off balance. His hands flashed through several dozen hand seals as he shouted, **"Doton: Kagami kabe no jutsu," **and slammed his palms into the ground. Instantly, a wall of stone, polished to a mirror finish on side, shot from the ground.

One the assailants, who had all regained their balance, decided to throw one of his own technique at the wall and with only a few hand signs shouted, **"Gokakyu no jutsu!" **This, however, turned out to be a mistake, as when the fireball hit the wall, it sunk into the mirror finish, and was shot back out of the wall at the ninja who had launched it, forcing him, and his comrades, to jump out of the way.

Once the fireball had burned out, the mirror wall pulled its self back underground, and the three ninja renewed their attacks on the blonde teen. As a fireball, spear of water, and a earthen blade all crashed into him, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! He was just a Shadow Clone!" The first and tallest of the three shouted upon seeing this.

"So, we can still try and catch the bastard, right? Questioned the second largest of the three.

"No, that wall technique gave him plenty of time to escape and we don't–" the statement from the smallest of the group was cut off by a fourth, unemotional – but rather loud – voice.

"You will discontinue this futile attempt at the capture of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto immediately. This squad will return to the interior of Konohagakure at once to help with repairs to the border wall." Aburame Shibi's voice was mostly unemotional – as usual – but there was a certain amount of apprehension that someone who knew him well enough would have noticed. These three only knew of him, and only knew that he was a councilor. This alone made follow his orders without question.

Mostly. The second of the group, the newest and weakest of the team demanded to know what had happened to wall. His answer consisted of a single phrase, "He used 100 explosive tags. Now move!"

And move they did, with Shibi watching them go until their footsteps could no longer be heard bouncing off of the tree branches. Once the echoes were silent, the leader of the most unusual clan in Konoha took off to help deter any more of Naruto and Hinata's pursuers. He arrived in the clearing where the next battle was taking place, just as the blonde released a large amount of odd chakra. It felt a dark mix fire and lightning manipulating chakra that was its own element.

As soon as Shibi had felt the chakra, the blonde shouted the ame of his jutsu. **"Puraton-kurai taiyou arashi no jutsu" **The effect was immediate and devastating, as a wave of heat and static washed over the clearing. All 10 shinobi who were attacking the blonde were blown back and knocked out by the force, along with the Aburame head.

Naruto jumped away after his technique and began his journey to one of the border countries between the lands of Fire and Wind. Multiple times, he was stopped and attacked by Konoha ninja, but every attack was met with a **"Doton: Kagami kabe no jutsu," **which managed to turn back or delay the pursuers.

He knew that, once over the border, Konoha could only send real hunter-ninja after him, and only with the permission of the country he was in. All part of lovely treaty made between the elemental countries, and that was initiated by Tsunade. _All I had to do was make it to Sunagakure and then explain things to Gaara. I would be able to take refuge there, all the while planning how to destroy the council of Kono- No, that's a bad line of thought. I should let them die of old age. And then maybe prevent another fucking council form ruining people's lives by forcibly tak- no, no, no, I can't do that. The village isn't worth it. _

His musings were cut short as another group of ninja caught up to him, and he had drop Hinata's unconscious form and cast his wall jutsu again. This time, however, the shinobi pursuers seemed prepared for that and used a jutsu that affected the ground around the wall. Unfortunately for them, the mirror wall didn't absorb jutsu and return to their casters. It mirrored their actions with a slight delay, and absorbed certain kinds of jutsu. As such, the wall mirrored the earthquake-like jutsu and gave four pursuers a good shake, without getting destroyed. By the time the wall dispersed, so had their target.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Back in Konoha, a ninja squad was returning to the village with a hostage found in the woods near where the wall had been blown to pieces. She had apparently offered up no resistance, though seemed to have an odd sort of power in her. The group of five moved toward the Hokage tower and, once inside, was led straight to the council chamber doors, where Tsunade was addressing the council.

The receptionist stopped at the door and the leader of squad. "Neji-san, please wait here a moment. I'm sure the Hokage, and the council, should like to know about this." The woman stepped into the room, leaving the five alone, in silence.

About five minutes later, the doors to the council chambers opened and the woman came back out. "Please, go in. The Hokage wishes to speak with this woman immediately."

"Thank you, Hina-san. We will" Neji led his squad, and their captive, into the room. Once inside, they noted that all eyes in the room had already turned towards them before they had entered.

Once the group settled into the room, Danzo rose from his seat began speaking, "Neji-san, you and your squad have brought in a person that we suspect may have been in league with the exile-turned-criminal, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. As such, you will all be given Pay for a b-rank mission. You are dismissed from these council chambers."

Tsunade calmly stopped their exit, however, by saying, "I think they can stay, Danzo. As they are all Hyuuga, they have a privilege knowing where their clan's heir might be, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes, well, I suppose that's true enough. Very well."

Neji decided that he should speak up, "Hokage-sama we do not need to know in which direction they went, we already know they were heading in the general direction the Land of Earth. We saw them go off, but were unable to pursue, due to a large mirror technique that reflected any jutsu to its user. However, I believe another squad is in pursuit still."

"Ah, well, thank you for the information Neji-_san_," The way Tsunade pronounced the honorific seemed odd to Danzo, and Neji seemed to comprehend something in the instant she did, "Well, if you wish to leave you may, and you may go back on the hunt for your clan's heir."

"Very well, Hokage-sama. We shall take you leave." Neji led his squad of paled-eyed shinobi out of the chamber, and then back towards the village gate to continue the hunt after Naruto and Hinata, which they were going to purposely fail in.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

In the council chamber, several councilors were watching the girl with apprehension, while others looked on eagerly awaiting the information she should have. That is, if she had joined forces with the blond jinchuriiki-turned-hanyou. No one seemed to want to say anything however.

The girl got very impatient though, and began speaking "So, are you going to ask me any questions or not, I'm supposed to be interrogated for info on this Naruto person. But, I don't know who that is. Is he that the blonde guy with tails who took me prisoner?"

It was, of course, Danzo who replied to her question. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is an exile turned criminal who has kid-napped the heiress of a prominent clan here in Konoha. Yes, he is the blond boy with fox tails who took you as a POW. If you have any information on his whereabouts, or his final destination, we demand you tell us at once."

"Well, first of all, if you want something, you should really learn to ask nicely. After all, I don't have to tell you anything, unless you want to use real interrogation. Either way it doesn't matter. All I remember is that that boy took me prisoner and then I woke in the clearing I was found in next to some scroll with a seal on it."

Tsunade replied before Danzo could, saying, "You have nothing else? Are you sure? Well, perhaps something else will come to you after a while with our interrogation unit."

"An excellent idea Hokage-sama, shall I send for an escort?"

"No need Hyuuga-san. I shall take her myself. After all, I think we were done with meeting anyway, am I correct?"

"Ah, well yes, I suppose. Shall we wait for your return here? Or should we adjourn to our individual offices? I'm sure we all have something we could work on while we await your return." Hiashi was being extremely strategic about his words, since having the council disperse to their offices would allow Tsunade and himself to talk in private with the blonde POW.

Tsunade caught on o this immediately, and realized that Hiashi would want some real information on where his daughter was going.. "It would be smarter for you all to move out to you offices. I could take awhile with girl. I think I want to watch for some of her interrogation."

"Very well. Councilmen and Women of Konoha, we should do as the Hokage has asked, as I'm sure we all something to work. We shall convene again in two hours time." Hiashi was only able to make this command because he the most number of active duty years on the council, and had some power to enforce the Hokage's rulings.

As soon as all the council members had left, Hiashi and Tsunade began making their way out of the building. Once outside, they began asking Yugito questions, after checking for eavesdroppers. Hiashi made the first inquiry "So, is Namikaze-san alright? Did he and my daughter get out ok?"

"Yes, Hiashi-san, they made it out fine. I can call you –san can't I?"

"Yes, I have no problem with that, in private at least. Now, which way did they really go? We know they didn't head for Earth Country. That'd be suicide for a Konoha ninja, even an exiled one, or a missing-nin. So, Where are they really heading?"

"They went to he Land of Wind, specifically, to Sunagakure. And, before you ask, they were almost there when I was 'captured.'"

Tsunade then put in her two-cents, "So, they're going to Gaara are they? Well, that's good. He should be able to help. I'll send a message to the Kazekage on the matter. For now, you have to go get 'interrogated,' Yugito-san.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't help you. I can't give refuge – knowingly, at least – to an enemy of one of my countries allies. Like I said I'm sorry." And Gaara looked it too. He rarely had any emotion on his face, but his remorse was easily visible right now.

"I understand, Gaara-san. Though, I do need someone to heal Hinata-chan. She was injured during her kidnapping. And I would hate for my bargaining chip to be in pain for too long. You can say you helped when she escaped, only to recaptured hours later, if Konoha ever asks any questions."

"Very well. I shall send for a medic nin."

"Thanks," his attention then shifted to Hinata, who seemed to be fully recovered from the sedative Naruto had used on her, "Hinata-chan, could you wait here? I have something I need to get."

"Of course, I'll wait for the medic, Naru-kun."

"Excellent, thanks Hina-chan." And with that he left. He headed to the message tower meaning to send off a bird, but found one from Konoha to Gaara waiting there. He read the message, and the destroyed it. He sent the bird back, with his own reply in its carrying pouch.

"Well, that's just great. Tsunade wants Gaara to stall me and prevent me from doing anything stupid, eh? Well, that won't happen. He'll get a surprise, next time they have a meeting. And now, I need to find a weapon shop."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

About an hour later Naruto and Hinata were leaving Sunagakure. They decided to move out of wind country, into a border country, like the Land of Tea or something. Then they'd figure out whereto go after that. For now they would jst have to travel though.


	8. Naruto's Blast

The young-looking blonde woman sat at her desk as more reports came in minute after minute

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. But I suppose you good people are tired of hearing that, huh? Oh well… Anyway… here's Chapter 8 of FoS, ****Naruto's Blast.**** Enjoy!**

The young-looking blonde woman sat at her desk as more reports came in minute after minute. One after another, from damage reports, to injury/death reports. She had thought that her favorite blonde boy would be leaving peacefully. After all, he had very few real grievances with village or its villagers, as far as she knew. She had believed, before, that his hate focused mostly, if not wholly, on the village council. But, she was wrong on all accounts, he hated practically everyone. He had placed several bomb notes, as well as some unorthodox explosive devices around the village. He had set them in a staggered formation 10 to 15 minutes apart, hitting random parts of the village every time something went off.

"Tsunade-sama! Another bomb just went off, this time in the merchant district!" The brown haired woman who entered the office looked frantic as she delivered the report.

"DAMN IT! Why did Naruto do this? Shizune, go find Jiraiya and Kakashi, I need their help for something," When here assistant hesitated, purely out of exhaustion, Tsunade's mind snapped and she screamed, "NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am, at once," As Shizune left, Tsunade slumped into her chair, thoroughly drained, and started crying. She knew she had brought this upon he village by preventing the council's decision to exile Naruto. _But then again, _she mused, _the councilors made the order in the first the place. They're the ones to blame for this. I should squash them like… NO! That wouldn't be good idea, killing the council. Ha! They deserve torture first, at least. But again, I can't do that, it just wouldn't work. I do kinda need them to help run the village right now._

Her thoughts were cut short as Jiraiya and Kakashi entered her office together, both looking rather upset. Except that Kakashi could only look so pissed off when he had a mask on and was holding that little book of his. Jiraiya, at least, looked truly outraged, and it probably wasn't at Tsunade or Kakashi.

"TSUNADE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! What's with these rumors going around that Naruto has been EXILED?! And why is the village being BLOWN UP?"

"Well, Jiraiya, the rumors that Naruto has been exiled are totally true, unfortunately. He also decided to take a village ninja as a hostage, though we believe she may have gone willingly. As for the explosions; those are the little gaki's final parting gift. But those things are beside the point. I need you two to help me with something. I need you two to go to Sunagakure and speak with the Kazekage, Gaara. I need to know if Naruto is alright. Oh, and you may want to be careful if you approach Naruto, he was acting kind of weird when he left."

Jiraiya looked stupefied. But, he managed to revert to his normal self pretty fast. "Let me see if I got this right… Naruto was exiled by a popular vote of the entire council - a ruling which I know can't be overturned - and kidnapped a kunoichi from the village. And this girl may or may not of have actually gone willingly. And you're asking me and Kakashi to go do an errand run to the Kazekage to see if Naruto made it there safely. Does that sum it up properly?"

"Uh… yeah it does pretty well."

It was now time for Jiraiya to get mad again, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Why are you sending two of the village's most capable ninja on the mission, Tsunade-chan? Surely someone else could handle such a mission; hell a group of Genin could do something like this. Or, you could even send a messenger bird with a letter. Well?"

"Jiraiya, if I send a team of Genin to do this, they'll probably be killed by someone, like, for example, Naruto. He seemed really pissed off when he left and even killed a few Chuunin on his way off. And since he's been blowing up the village, he might not care about killing a few more Leaf citizens. And I want a reply; a bird would likely get killed."

"That does make sense, Jiraiya-sama. After all, if we go, there's a high chance we'll return alive with a reply. If a Chuunin team goes, they'll have a high chance of dieing."

"Fine, let's just go and get this done with already. I don't want to have to be kept away from the village for too long. There's only one bath house still open in the village thanks to the blasts, and I' getting a twice material for half the effort."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Outside of Tsunade's office, Shizune was sorting the newest reports by urgency, when suddenly several loud noises made her jump.

The first was Tsunade's shout of, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!"

The second was the sound of flesh meeting flesh followed by shattering glass as Jiraiya was, once again launched from Tsunade's office by the Hokage's massive strength.

As the noise settled down, so did Shizune. Once she heard the glass stop breaking, she went back to working on the reports, even as more continued coming in. However, about ten minutes later she was interrupted again when Tsunade called for her.

Once inside, she tried her best to keep her composure, even though she was exhausted, "Yes, Tsunade-sama? What is it?"

"Shizune, I want you to go home. You've been working since Naruto left last night at 11:00. You need sleep, in a real bed. Now get, I don't want to see you in the Hokage tower for at least 6 or 7 hours. But take more time off if you need to."

"But, Tsunade-sama, you need my help. I know you, and you couldn't keep track of this paperwork on your own if you were promised 1 million ryo to finish all of it. You just don't have the drive for it."

"You know what? You're right, I don't have the drive. But that's okay, because I' not doing any more paperwork for a while. I just received word that the council wants to have a meeting regarding recent events. So, while I'm in there, you have a great opportunity to get some rest."

"Very well, Tsunade-sama. I'll see later then."

The two women left the office, and walked down to the second floor of tower together, where Tsunade turned and started towards the council meeting hall. As she continued down the stairs, Shizune could hear the creaking of large oak doors, followed by the shout of "SO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU BASTARDS WANT NOW?" She decided not worry about the Hokage's anger, as she too was upset with the council.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

"A-ano, Naruto-kun… can we stop for the night? My feet are getting tired. And I need to find a place to, uh, well, use the bathroom."

"Oh, sure Hinata-chan. I'll go find something to eat for us then."

The two quickly descended from the tree branches to the ground, and then went off in to directions. Naruto went off to set a trap to catch dinner for himself and his girlfriend/partner. Hinata went to find a good bush to… well, take care of business. Shortly later, the two met back at the trees they had stopped at and began setting up their camp for the evening.

As Naruto was setting up the fire to cook the three rabbits he had caught, a large surge of chakra stunned both himself and Hinata for several seconds. Hinata recovered from the shock first and immediately shook Naruto out of his shocked state.

"Whoa, Hinata, do you know what that was? It felt really powerful, ne?"

"Yes, it did, and it felt like it came from the east, not too far away from here."

"Yeah, you're right. Can you see anything in that direction? With your Byakugan, I mean?"

"Hai, I can. There appears to be a man standing in a clearing about a mile in that direction… And OH MY GOD, Naruto! He has TAILS!"

"Wh-what? He has tails? Like mine?"

"Yes, just like yours. And there are at least 3 of them… I can't tell, they're waving around a lot, and there's a lot of chakra in the air around him. I don't know why though…"

"Well, why don't we find out? I mean, if he has tails, maybe he's another kitsune hanyou, ne?"

"AH! Naruto, he… he disappeared. He just vanished from my sight."

"That's because I'm right here, girly," As the man said this he flicked Hinata in the head using enough force to somehow send her flying backwards into a tree, "I don't want to deal some pathetic human. I only care about Kyuubi-sama here. I do wonder why he was in your presence though…"

Naruto had been stunned by the man's speed, though he suspected he was no mere man, but he recovered quickly, and he cried out at sight of his partner and girlfriend spitting up blood from her impact with the tree, shouting "HINATA! **You BASTARD! I'm gonna KILL YOU" **while transforming into his hanyou state.

"Now, now, Kyuubi-sama, there's no need to get angry with me. I simply got a useful obstacle out of our way. I am your head advisor and assistant for reason, or have you forgotten me? Am I correct in believing that this girl here is the reason for your lateness in this world?"

"**I'M NOT KYUUBI! He old fox is dead! JUST LIKE YOU WILL BE IN A SECOND!"**

"DEAD! HA! That's preposterous! You have nine tails and a pair of fox ears, and are therefore the Kyuubi. Or, are my eye's deceiv-" The demon-man had no chance to finish his sentence as Naruto had decided to strike at that moment, lunging out with his claws spread wide, trying to slash his target's jugular.

However, his target had also switched over to his demonic hanyou form, allowing him to dodge the strike and make one of his own. Instead trying to kill the boy-turned-demon, he opted to disarm him, striking at the arm of his attacker. He missed, as Naruto had leapt back and launched one of his new two element jutsu **"Katon/Doton Kazan Jishin no jutsu" **creating an earthquake that split the ground along with several spouts of fire shoot upwards in random locations.

The demon-man managed to avoid most of the fire streams, but got hit by 2, which burned off most of his fur and caused him to fall to the ground, knocked by an overload of pain. Walking carefully over to the unconscious man's body, Naruto reverted to his human form and drew a kunai from his weapon pouch. He knelt down warily, and raised his kunai to finish his opponent.

Just as Naruto was about to swing his knife, Hinata touched his arm, and brought out of his crazed, murderous state by telling him, "I'm alright, Naruto-kun. Don't kill him, he might have some answers to the questions you've had about that other Kyu-san was talking about."

"Oh… yeah… I guess." With that Naruto put the kunai back in his pouch, and pulled out a rope from his travel-bag. He then tied the man to a tree and placed several blast tag traps around the tree, preventing escape, no matter what.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Two hours after the arrival of the demon-man – who Naruto had confirmed was a fox hanyou with at least five tails – he woke up to the sight of Naruto and Hinata sitting in front of a roaring fire with three rabbits cooking over it. He also noticed that he was tied to tree in an upright position. He was alarmed by this, and voiced his concern, "Uh Kyuubi-sama, excuse me, but why am tied to a tree?"

Naruto's reply was calm and controlled, with only a hint of killing intent in it, "Because I don't want you to attack Hinata again. And stop calling me Kyuubi-sama. The real Kyuubi is dead and gone. At least, I think he's dead."

"How can Kyuubi-sama be sitting in front of me if you're dead? Well, answer me that."

"Simple, the Kyuubi you're looking for was sealed inside me, and then gave up all his power to save me. See, he had a choice, die and be used to destroy the world, or die and have his power used to save it. He chose the second, and got to be free for a short time as a bonus. Kyu-san was a good guy, right to the end. Even when he attacked my village, he was just being a good dad." During his speech, Naruto walked over the suspended hanyou. He had grabbed on the sticks in the fire using it to look closely into the demon's face.

"That's impossible! Kyuubi-sama couldn't have been sealed into a human! His power was too great to be contained by a human body. The coils of any human who it was attempted on would be destroyed the sheer amounts of Kyuubi's chakra, never mind the power of it."

"Wrong again – a baby human's coils aren't fully formed until half an hour after birth. Kyu was sealed only 15 minutes after my birth. His chakra reformed my coils, so that my body could contain it. In exchange, I took on one of his characteristics, and I had he ability to tap into his power, and release some of his chakra at a time."

The fox demon seemed to contemplate this for a while, and then said, "Hmmm… I suppose it's possible. But it's still unlikely. Are you sure you didn't simply lose you're memory, Kyuubi-sama? That seems more likely doesn't it?"

"I AM ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE ABOUT THIS! TOU DAMN ASSHOLE!! And if you call me 'Kyuubi-sama' one more time, I'll slice you with wind blades and then light you on fire, got it?!"

"Of course. I will call by another name then. What would prefer as a title? Would 'Taicho' work for you?"

"'Taicho' huh? HELL NO! Just freakin' NARUTO will be fine, thank you! Kami help me, I right on the edge of killing him. Hinata, could you do that thing you did earlier to calm me down? If you don't, I might just begin destroying this forest."

"Sure no problem, eh, sweetheart… Nope that doesn't work either, ugh, why can't I come up with a better nickname for you? Damn it…" As she said this she got up and walked over to her long time crush and short time boyfriend.

The demon tied to the tree watched incredulously as the girl he had attacked earlier, a fully human girl, moved over to his king and began stroking his tails, which led him to exclaim, "Naruto-sama! A kitsune never allows anyone to touch his tails! Why are you letting a meager human _massage _them? And a pubescent girl no less!"

"Why? Because she's my girlfriend. And if you hadn't noticed, I'm a pubescent boy my self, ya idiot. And, please, stop calling me –sama."

"Very well, I shall."

"Good. Now, I think it's about time for bed, eh Hina-chan?"

This little nickname caused Hinata to blush, but she recovered quickly to reply, "Yes, I think you're right. Good night kitsune-san." Wiht that she and Naruto moved off to their tent, leaving the Kitsune tied to the tree.

**So, yeah. That's that. I'll get back to Konoha next chapter, and then we'll see two special somethings, one each for both Naruto and Hinata. And yes, the two somethings are related. REVIEW PLEASE!! Ja ne. **


	9. The true Demon of the Leaf

**So, last chapter I lied. I said I'd be going to Konoha first, and then giving Naruto and Hinata 'special somethings.' In reality, we'll give Naruto his first, then go to Konoha, but Hinata won't get hers until next chapter. Also, I've been informed that some of my information has been contradictory to itself. I shall clear things up here and now. First, Yugito still has the Nibi, and is from Lightning country. The three demons sealed into jars in the first chap were the one tails, shukaku, the five tails - in my story he's a sea serpent from mist named orochi, and the four tails, who is an unnamed wolf demon in my story. He/she won't make an appearance until this stories sequel. **

Many people in Konohagakure no Sato call Uzumaki Naruto things like 'demon' or 'demon-spawn,' but that was incorrect, because he was only the container for the nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, ruler of all demon foxes. Now, however, those people would be totally correct. After releasing the Kyuubi, Naruto had fused with its chakra, and had become a demon hanyou. At least he thought he was a hanyou. Now, having run away with his girlfriend he's met with another kitsune who was about to show that he was really _not_ a hanyou, but rather a _full_ demon. Why don't I show you all the fun?

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Naruto was awoken by the voice of the kitsune that had shown up the previous evening. However, he could barely make out what was said in his half-sleeping state. Upon seeing his girlfriend and traveling partner, Hyuuga Hinata laying beside him in nothing but a shirt and panties he was immediately alert and could hear the calls coming from outside their shared tent. "Excuse me Naruto-sama! Could you untie me now that you're up? This is not the most comfortable position you know. Also, I would like to show you something very important."

"OK, OK! Sheesh! I didn't realize how annoying you would be. Had I known, I'd probably have killed your sorry ass last night." Naruto shouted this reply, accidentally waking up Hinata while doing so.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Why are you shouting this early in the morning?" Hinata mumbled out this query, unsure of what was going on, or even where she was at.

He whispered a quick reassurance to her, "It's nothing, just a kitsune I need to castrate for waking me up so early, that's all. You can go back to sleep."

"Oh… *yawn* ok. I think I'll go back to sleepy-land now." She continued mumbling for a few short moments before falling back to sleep.

Seeing she was fine for now, Naruto got up and exited the tent, grabbing a kunai from his pack as he did. This alarmed the captive fox-demon, as he had heard Naruto's supposedly 'reassuring' words to Hinata.

"Come now, Naruto-sama! No need to resort to violence, or castration! I simply wished to be released, that's all!"

"Funny thing about being someone's captive: you don't get to chose when you want to released. The people holding you captive do. Give one good reason to release your pathetic hide, and I might."

"Fine, I will. I'll give the reason I came to seek out Kyuubi-sama in this world in the first place. Three of the other seven major demon species are planning to come to this world en masse, to take over and destroy it. Kitsune are the most diverse demons by definition, as we have users of all five elements, as well as several fused elements. But we need the Kyuubi's almighty power to prevent the assault of this world. If those demons were to gain control of the Human plane of existence, the most peaceful of the three planes, they could possibly find a way to take over the other two, and that can't happen!" the kitsune-in-human-form ever blinked and kept a straight face throughout this entire explanation, which left Naruto a loss for words.

"Um… WHAT! Did you say demons are coming to _take over _the human plane of existence?! But, how can that be possible? There are barriers and special limiters placed on the demon plane to prevent that!"

"Yes I know, but they – wait, how did you know about the barriers?"

"Becoming the newest Kyuubi by fusing with the last, I got a lot of useful info. Like the knowledge of the three planes of existence."

"Oh, I see… Anyways, I came to this plane with special permission from one of the Guardians so that I could find Kyuubi-sama, and find why he has yet to come back. He had planned on returning with a litter of kits his mate had given birth to, but never did. Now I know why, because he was sealed into you after going into a blind rage. I feel for him, I truly do." By the end of his explanation, the kitsune ears had drooped, and he became rather grim looking.

"But what does any of that have to do with me, aside from me being the ex-container of the previous Kyuubi? And what about the demon world's defense barriers?"

"Well, you've been given all the attributes of the previous Kyuubi, including his power, knowledge and his _title. _This means that you will need to be the one to save the human plane. If not, all three planes might be taken over by these three clans. As for the barriers, the raven-demons have found a way to disable them, and bypass the Barrier Guardians as well."

"Well, that's just great… So, you said earlier you had something to show me. What was it?"

"If you untie, I can show you."

"Fine." As soon as the kitsune was untied, he crouched down on all fours and generated a haze of chakra, obscuring him from view. When the cloud of chakra faded, the kitsune was in his fully fox from, six tails waving lazily behind him, not a single bit of him seemed human anymore. Except that he could still talk.

"You see? This is the true from of the fox demon. All of us have this from, including you. It could be useful in battle. Shall I instruct you on how to transform into this state?"

"Hell yeah! This'll be awesome! I can turn into a full fledged fox? Sweet!"

"You seem excited about something, Naruto-kun." Naruto heard the distinctly feminine and beautiful voice Hinata from behind, and turned around with a decidedly apologetic look on his face. "Did I wake you, Hinata-chan?"

"Not really, no. Just gave that extra push to move from 'awake' to 'out of bed.' Don't worry about it. So, you have a fully fox from too? I thought you were limited to the hanyou from?"

"Apparently not. Fuzzy the Annoying Fox-Demon was just about to explain things to me."

"Well, don't let me get in the way. I'll go get some more firewood, and I'll catch some fish for breakfast."

"Alright then Hina-chan. See you later. And hopefully through fox eyes too!"

"Right then Naruto-sama -" "I told you, no –sama damn it!" "- sorry. Anyway, it is quite simple to switch over to your full demon form. Simply try and generate a haze of chakra all over your body, and picture yourself turning into a fox."

"Will I look exactly like I imagine myself looking?"

"No. In fact, the image you conjure in your mind need only be mostly fox looking for this to work. Eventually, it will be second nature to be able switch between fox, hanyou, and human forms. Now, shall you try it out?"

"Yeah okay." With the talking out of the way, Naruto started on gathering and molding chakra into a haze around his body. However, before he could fully coat himself in it, he felt himself changing. It was not an instant change, like when he used the 'henge' technique; rather, it was slow and he could distinctly feel the changes in his body structure, from human, to bipedal humanoid fox thing, to fully fox. It was a strange sensation to be sure, but he somehow felt more right after the transformation. Like it was more natural to be a fox than to be a human, as he had all his life.

He shrugged it off as a side effect of being sealed with Kyuubi and then fusing with him. At least he hoped that's what it was. Not that it mattered right now. All that mattered now was finding out this new body's abilities, and testing them out.

His first trial was speaking with a snout. This proved easier than he expected however, as he could still talk relatively normally. "So, how do I look?" He asked the question as Hinata was getting back to the camp, having caught several fish in a nearby river. His answer was immediate and rather explosive in nature. It came in the form of a loud shout from his lover-to-be, "KAAAWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!" followed by being glomped by the girl with such a force that they seemed surgically attached along most of his and her body.

"Hinata-chan, as much as I appreciate your, ahem, _enthusiasm,_ for this from, you're kinda choking me. So, could you loosen you grip a little bit."

"Of course I can, but can I stay nuzzled into your soft fur for a while longer? I would be the happiest little kunoichi on the planet if I could…" Her voice was rather sultry and slightly desperate as she spoke, almost as if she was trying to seduce him.

"Uh, sure you can. So, I kitsune boy, how do I really look. Other than 'kawai' in the most explosive way possible." At this, Hinata began blushing profusely, but maintained her composure otherwise. Or at least, what composure she had while hanging off of Naruto's neck.

"Well, you look like the miniature version of the previous Kyuubi. Except that you have white tipped tails and ears, a sign of extra power."

"Right, since a regular ocher colored fox gets beaten by a white tipped ocher fox of the same number of tails. Well, that's cool. Means I've basically got ten tails of power right?"

"Well, yes. Basically, it does. Anyway, have you tested out your fox senses? We have better vision, hearing, and a better sense of smell than humans do."

"Hmm, yeah I noticed. Eh, do I always have to be able smell _everything_?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. I was only wondering." _Course, that's not the only reason. Hinata is rather… pungent right now. She must be getting off on hugging me. Which is rather strange… Oh well. _Naruto's musings were cut short by Hinata snuggling harder into his back and whispering, "You know, we may have do something soon. Specifically, something you promised my dad we wouldn't be doing for a while," which caused Naruto to blush. Or at least, he would have blushed, if he weren't covered in ocher colored fur which made it impossible to see his blush

Naruto's new… assistant spoke up at this, "So, shall I instruct you on the finer points of using your new full-fox form, Naruto-sama?" The kitsune had apparently not heard Hinata's whispered declaration, even with his super-human hearing.

"That's it! I really am going to castrate you now!"

"No! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Then stop calling me '-sama,' got it? Do it again, and I _will _be removing what defines your gender."

"H-hai… no more '-sama.' Got it."

"Good, now I think I do want the further instruction, yes."

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was sleeping on her desk in her office. This was only possible because she had placed a sound suppressing seal on the room that was designed to keep noise _out_ rather than in. The seal helped, but only minimally, in her attempt to block the noise of the explosions that were still occurring in the village. While they were no longer the deadly blasts of the previous four or five hours, the current set of 'bombs' were still loud. And they were messy, since they launched hundreds of gallons of ink and paint into the air with each detonation.

Of course, none of this really mattered to the blond Hokage as she slept. All she cared about was the sake in her dreams, and of course, staying asleep. For her, sleep was a difficult thing to come by since becoming the Godaime Hokage. This was mostly due to the amount of stress she was under, worrying about an entire village. Now though, with an irate apprentice, exiled grandson, pissed teammate and a none-too-happy jounin occupying her thoughts and demanding explanations about things, she was getting even less sleep than normal. And apparently, that wasn't going to change.

"Hokage-sama! We need your help with something! Umm? Hokage-sama, what are you - WHAAAAAH!" The clueless Chunin _should __have known better than to wake his Hokage, but apparently he hadn't gotten that memo. Unfortunately for him, the undisputed punishment for doing so was to get launched from the office by a very, very, __very__ hard punch._

As soon as the Chunin had been launched from the room, the sound suppressing seals were dispersed, allowing the sounds coming from outside the office to blast back into the room. A cacophony of shouts, screams and loud mutterings could be heard coming from just below her office "What is going on out there?" The busty blonde wondered this aloud as she sleepily walked over to the window. What she saw shocked her to her core. About 50 feet from the entrance to Hokage tower, the ground simply disappeared. Specifically, a circular patch 10 feet in diameter had vanished, the only thing left were crumbling paving bricks for the road and sidewalk of Konoha's main thoroughfare. Around the hole, floating in the air, were several dozen rings of runes and inscriptions.

As she watched, someone tried to see if the hole had a bottom by leaning over it, passing through the lowest couple of rings. As he did, a black, fur-covered something reached out with a giant paw and pulled the man into the hole. His screams were soon cut off, for no apparent reason. Tsunade, of course, knew exactly what the hole was and where the man had gone. All part of Naruto's plan. And it was all just a prank too, an array of seals that created a permanent genjutsu/ninjutsu combination. She knew that anyone who passed through the rings was transported through space to nearby location, and though nude and scared out their minds, perfectly healthy.

But even though she knew this, she had promised Naruto not to tell anyone about it. So, knowing that the council was in session from the shouting going on down stairs, she put on her most controlled face and headed to the meeting chambers. Once there, she quickly took control of the meeting, making herself know rather quickly, "AHEM! If everyone will look over here and listen to me, I have something to tell you all. When this, thing, showed up, I was in a meeting with Jiraiya, the Gama-Sennin and Fuinjutsu Master of Konoha. When we saw what was going on, he told me that the rings surrounding that hole were obviously a type of security system, though for what, he doesn't know."

"I will be posting several Anbu to keep citizens from harming themselves. It really is a precaution I feel is necessary. Now, I have some things to attend to, should you need me. Oh, and so you know, we think the thing in there is a fox of some sort." With that, she left the room, ignoring the stunned faces on the council members.

Immediately after she left, the council erupted into a quazi-war. One half were outraged that there was a giant fox living in a hole under Konoha, while the other half was enraged that they had exiled someone who could something like this. Not that they e knew just_ what _was happening to said exile at the moment.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

In fact, not even Naruto knew what was happening to him. Bu that was because he was asleep and couldn't know what was happening. The fact was, after training his senses and learning to move and even fight in his fox form for almost the whole day, he had exhausted himself, almost fainting into his bedroll that night. Now, he was, unknowingly, being straddled by a rather sultry Hyuuga princess. Not that she doing anything but watching him. While he slept. Without him knowing. Creepy.

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

**I know it was an abrupt ending, but I needed to stop somewhere before the real action (that's right, you guys get a lemon and fight scene next chap!) started. Well that's all for… Wait, what is this? It's an… an… an… an… an **

**Omake! This is the first omake I've ever written.**

Naruto's new… assistant spoke up at this, "So, shall I instruct you on the finer points of using your new full-fox form, Naruto-sama?" The kitsune had apparently not heard Hinata's whispered declaration, even with his super-human hearing.

"That's it. Hinata, I need you to let go of me so that I can remove his nuts with my claws and then force feed them to him!"

"Oh... alright. Have fun! Hee hee!" Hinata's giggle was the thing that scared the kitsune man more than anything, as it was what loosed the force of nature that was an angry Naruto-in-fox-form on him.

The pained screams could be heard for miles, as the fox man was torn apart, nut from nut, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………………………."

(Camera pans out as the voice drifts off into the distance. Image on-screen goes blank. Kami's voice is heard speaking.)

"And so ends the livelihood of Kyuubi's personal aid. As things are now, he'll be lucky if he only gets castrated. I wouldn't want to have my _own _nuts forced to me. That would be horrible!"

**(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)(○)**

**Err… okay then. I really have no idea how that happened. Don't remember writing it when I wrote the chapter………… a month and a half ago. Which reminds me. I feel obligated to say "Gomennesai" to my readers for not updating this story in, well, however long it been. My computer with the original story (and the plot outline) crashed and I just got it back up to retrieve the files. Oh, Raidentensho summed up what'll happen later pretty well. Not that there's much to sum up. Now, from now on, I'll (probably) be putting my Reviewer replies in the first AN, but the info took up too much space this time to allow it. So, as my farewell:**

**Soundless Steps: Yeah… Naruto will never fully forgive him. Not even after the advisor guy dies. OPPS! I said too much!**

**Chewie Cookies: YOU ARE SO RIGHT!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Ummm, right. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. **

**Graity the Wizard: Not a kitsune, exactly…**

_**Gaara'slilsis**__**: I hope you didn't truly die, knowing I had a hand in someone's death would kill me, and I mea- **__**Dies, shot by his psycho roommate/taijutsu sensei. **__**Oh, by the way, I KNOW WHO THAT'S REALLY A PICTURE OF ON YOUR PROFILE!!**_

_**BSJguru - OUT**_


	10. Well thats an odd seal

**So. Here's Hinatas big surprise. Hope you enjoy it. Oh! And here's some citrusy action as well. Have Fun**

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"Wake up, Naru-kun."

"Wha- What is it Hina-chan? It's still dark outside. What do you need?" The blond boy was currently being straddled at the waist by his girlfriend. He had unconsciously wrapped his recently acquired tails around her waist, holding her in place.

"Your tails have me trapped. I don't mind being stuck right next to you, but they have me stuck upright; I can't sleep."

Naruto had the sense to look sheepish, "Oh, sorry Hina-chan… Wait a second, ARE YOU TOPLESS?!"

"Shhhhh!!! Do you want that baka fox-man to wake up and come storming in here when I'm naked?" Her voice was a hurried a whisper and she seemed anxious about something, something other than the 'baka fox-man.'

Naruto picked up on this and immediately became worried, "Hinata, is something wrong? You're tense all over, I can feel it, and you have a higher than normal body temp. What is it?"

"I-I… ano, I… um…"

_Now I know something's wrong, _he thought, _she hasn't stuttered in private in almost 4 months. What could her prob- OH... SHIT. _His musings were cut to an _immediate _end when Hinata leaned down and pressed her mouth to his. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but her tongue slipped between his lips as soon as he did.

After nearly a minute of tongue dueling, she unwillingly pulled back for air and decided to voice her 'problem.'

"Naruto, I need you… Please, I didn't know what it is, but I've felt a desperate _need _for something since I saw you as a fox yesterday morning. I realized that I needed _you _about an hour ago, and decided to wake you up when your tails wrapped me up." Her voice was full of desperate lust, as though not getting any sex might end up with her body somehow injuring itself.

"Al-alright, Hinata-chan. Just calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this, and a solution that doesn't involve breaking our promise to each other."

"SCREW THE PROMISE! I need you now! It's not like we can get married while we're on the run anyway… And I used that jutsu that Kurenai-sensei taught me and the other girls. So no risks and I really do need this…" She had gone from lusty to hysterical and then lusty again in the course of seconds, slightly scaring Naruto.

But he managed to pull himself together and realize that she really might need sex to calm down. "OK, Hinata. If you want it that bad, then we can do it. We can have sex, but we have to a sound seal on the tent. Because I'll bet that baka kitsune is also an ero-kitsune too."

"I already did that, now please get your clothes off; I feel like I'm going to implode!" Only then did Naruto realize that he was lying underneath a fully naked girl who apparently wanted to fuck him into a coma. A girl who had, by then, ripped his shirt and pants off of him, and was now working on his boxers underneath. _Damn, she's almost… crazed. I think I like it…_ Naruto was now fully naked and Hinata was quivering over him. "Naruto, I want you to do it. I want you to take my virginity. I… I can't do it. I can't even though I want it so bad and I hate that I can't! Please! Do it!"

And just like that, he did. No ceremony, no 'are you sure you want this?' No loving caress as she lost her maidenhead, he just thrust into her. And right before she could feel the pain of it, she woke up.

Wait a second… She… woke up? _What… what was that? Was I dreaming? Damn… I wish that had been real… _The midnight-blue haired girl looked around her noticing that that it was daylight outside. She could hear a fire going somewhere and decided it was probably a good time to get out of bed.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

Once she had dressed and gotten out of the tent, she saw several things that seemed odd to her. The first was the "baka-kitsune" was no longer tied up or restrained in any way. The other was that Naruto was cooking. Or rather, it was the fact that he was cooking something other ramen, and Hinata knew that there was ramen in the bags.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, why aren't you cooking ramen? I thought you always had ramen for breakfast when able…"

"Hmm, what? Ah, ohayo, Hinata-chan. Well, I don't know. Something about rabbit sounded good for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm a demon fox now… but I'm just guessing. Anyway, how are you this morning, Koishi?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Why is our unwelcome guest untied?"

"Nani? Oh, baka-kitsune! He and I came to an agreement about this situation. See, baka-fox is going to teach me about the finer points of being a kitsune, and in return I don't tie him up anymore!"

"Well, seems to me like he got the better end of the deal, not that it really matters." Hinatas voice had a certain edge to it, and her body tensed slightly as the kitsune walked over to the cook-fire.

"If you don't mind Uzumaki-sama, could you refer to me with name, please? As I told you before, it's Guren." The kitsune looked rather miffed about being called a 'baka' so much.

"Whatever… You shouldn't feel so bad about being called a baka, since you are one. Although, if you hadn't struck Hinata-hime the first day we met, we wouldn't be having this problem now."

"When I did that, I thought you were the old Kyuubi, and that she was the one keeping you tied to thi-"

"I don't care. You injured her, however slightly, and that's enough to piss me off for a really long time. Luckily for you, there's something that you can do to try and redeem yourself in my eyes. Though I can't say the same for Hinata-chan here."

"Well... I don't know if I could ever forgive such a thing. It really, _really _hurt Naruto-kun…" Hinata's gave a little pout and used the eternally damning 'Puppy Eyes Technique' that has haunted men, mothers, and grandparents for centuries.

However, Naruto was not to be outdone and nibbled the neck of the pale-eyed princess while whispering, "I know Koishi, and I promise to make it all better, perhaps by breaking our promise and doing what you were dreaming about, ne?" His statement caught Hinata completely off guard and it led to her doing something she had sworn to never do again. Blush tomato red, and faint into Naruto's arms.

"Ah, damn it! Oh well, she should still be resting anyway. You, Baka-Kitsune!" _I really like insulting him. I wonder why? _Naruto stared at the fox-man, who simply stared right back before speaking.

"Yes? What can I do to help you, Kyuubi-sama." _I really wish he would stop insulting me. But, he's the Kyuubi in all official title, so I can't do shit to him. He would probably kill me in a second._

"For starters, you stop calling me that. I really don't know what I'm going to do if you continue calling me that. And then you can go find something to eat while I tend to Hinata."

"Surely it won't take that long to tend to something as easy to repair as a human girl. She can't be more than 16 years old. I mean, a simple infusion of demonic chakra and she should be back to new again, right?"

"Well… yeah. _If_ her body could handle the excessive amount of power that the youkai holds in it. As it is now, she would be torn to tiny pieces if I did that! Baka!"

"Then give her a Demonic Influencing Mark, Kyu- er Naruto-sama."

"…" _What the hell is a Demonic Influencing mark? Okay, the last time I needed to figure something bout being a demon, I only had to look into Kyuubi's memories. So… _

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape – Library of Memories_

"So this is what my mind looks like when I'm demon. It's really… different than before. Yeah. Different is a good word." And it was. Instead of a sewer with literally no light in it, Naruto's mindscape now resembled something more like a giant castle, and was full of light. Where he was at the time appeared to be a library, and a very large one at that.

"Okay, lets see where Kyuubi's memories are stored," Naruto said to absolutely no one and began searching for the scrolls. _Hmm. These are all organized by date. My most recent are here, so the ones from a long time ago will further in. A lot further in. DAMN…_

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

_About 2 hours later, still in the Library of Memories_

"AHA! Finally, here it is! The scroll on the Demonic Influencing Mark." The shout from the ecstatic blond sent tremors throughout the castle, even though it was a mental construct in side his own mind.

"So, 'the Mark can be applied to non-demon entity,' well yeah I figured as much, 'It bestows upon the being that is marked a number of specific demonic traits…' gee, that makes sense. But which traits? Anyway… 'In addition to the standard enhancements, there can be any one of the clan-specific demon powers that exist. These change based on clan of demon that is the Mark creator.' No shit. Wouldn't have guessed that." Having reached the end of the scroll, Naruto returned it to the shelf where he had found it and grabbed the one next to it.

"Ah, how to apply the damn thing. 'The demon who is applying the mark must bite the being receiving the mark in the desired location.' Wait, bite her? That bastard never said… of course, I came in here before he could say anything. "After applying the bite, the demon in question must will at least one-half tails worth of youkai into the being being marked.' Being being? That's kind of confusing. But whatever. 'Once the chakra has completely filled the body of the now marked one, the demon must apply a final seal over the bite wound.'" Below this was the diagram for the seal, as well a small sentence in barely legible script: 'Do not use on any creature, human or otherwise, under the age of 15. For quickest results, the subject to the mark should be in the thro -' but the rest was illegible. Naruto thought that perhaps Kyuubi had forgotten part of it in the past, but disregarded it. It said _quickest results, _but it wasn't this was too much of a life or death situation.

"Well, okay then. Guess I'm about to go give Hinata a new, pretty little seal." And after placing the scroll back, he vanished from his mind.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"-ruto-sama? Naruto-sama, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because you dazed out and fainted about 2 minutes ago and wouldn't wake up. I thought you had fainted like the human girl."

"Her name is Hinata. Not human girl. Either call her by her proper name or don't talk about her at all, got it?"

"Aha... O-Of course Naruto-sama, forever more I shall remember her only as Hinata-sama, mate of Naruto-sama, Kyuubi of the Kitsune."

"Right, Hinata-sama the mate of th- WAIT A SECOND! WE'RE NOT MATES YET, ERO-KITSUNE!"

"Pardon me, I had only assumed, judging by the sounds Hinata had been making last night."

"Whatever. Look I know how to perform the seal, can we get on with this now?"

"It is not my mate-to-be that we shall be marking, so of course, whenever you are ready."

"Good," With that, Naruto stood and left the kitsune to his own devices, retreating into his tent shouting, "Stay put out here, got it, baka?"

"_Sigh… _Very well."

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"Hinata… wake up, come on… wake up."

Naruto looked down on the girl he knew he loved as she blinked the sleep, well _faint _out of her eyes. She always looked so cute when she was waking up from a nap, or a fainting spell, whichever had occurred most recently."Huh? What is it Naruto?"

"I have something for you. See, for you to be able to receive my demonic chakra, as well stay alive without imploding from what is already in you, you're going to need a special little seal applied to you. It's the Demonic Influencing Seal, and it should prove to be really useful from here on, not just for this."

"Ano… What?" Hinata had a dazed look on her face, and it was obvious her sleep, er, fainting addled brain was having trouble concentrating on what was happening.

"Just relax, and know that is for the best, okay?" Naruto was using his '_I know something seems wrong but it's alright, really! Please believe me!' _voice. Long name for a type of voice, huh?

"I… um, alright. Aishiteru Naruto-kun." During the conversation – if you could call it that – Naruto had been working down Hinata's top's shoulder, and was now working on getting the bra sleeve out of the way.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan." He took the time to reply to her however and once he had gotten enough room to place a bite at the proper place on her shoulder bone, eased off of her. Then, without warning her at all, he lunged down and bit her, hard, flowing demonic youkai into the wound, imagining the seal in his mind. It was strange to be tasting the blood of the one he loved, and realized at that moment that something was weird.

Although he had bitten her, and forced the youkai into her wound, and kept the image of the seal in head, it was forming on her. _Why isn't this working? Damn it, damn it, damn it! No, don't need to get ahead of myself. I just need to think back on what I read. What was that last line of the text? WAIT. Did it say for the quickest results or the most reliable? Maybe I read it wrong. If I did, I'm screwed._

His thoughts were postponed when he heard Hinata whimper above his head. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

Contrary to what he had thought, Hinata was not in any kind of pain at all. When he looked up at her, in fact, she had a rather sultry look on her face. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong Naruto-kun. I just feel kind of, well, funny… I can't really describe it." Indeed, Hinata seemed almost horny.

_No, I didn't read it wrong. The seal is showing, I can see it. But it's slow, and I can guarantee that Hinata's feeling is. She's feeling the side effect of not having an orgasm while I apply the seal. Extreme horniness._

"Um, Hinata? It wouldn't happen to be any kind of feeling that has do with our promise, would it?" Naruto's expression was rather apprehensive, but also expectant, as he asked her this.

"Ohhhhhh, maybe it is Naru-kun… do you… do you think you could help me with it? Pleeeeease?" Hinata was majorly horny by this time, and was definitely turned on by what had been done to her. "Oh Naru-kun, please do something about this…"

"Ah… yeah, um… Ah SHIT!!"

Naruto's shout instantly brought Hinata instantly out of her horniness. "What? What is it? What's wrong Naruto?"

"I just realized what that damn fox had been talking about."

"You mean the baka outside?"

"No, Kyuubi-no-teme. He had said something before that mission where we fused. It had to do with my 'mate' as he called you."

"He called me your… Mate?"

"Yeah and said something about how sometime soon I would probably have to mark you with something. I hadn't paid much attention to it at the time, but now I think he meant this. He had tried to explain something to me that he said I needed to know, but I was still in a state where I pretty much hated the fur ball at that time, even though we were on talking terms."

"Well, can you remember what he said?"

"Sort of. But what I actually realized was that I need to go deal with the other baka-kitsune we know."

"Oh, yeah. You probably should go deal with that thing."

"Well then, get some rest, Hinata-chan."

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How do you think Naruto-san and Hinata-san are doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Maybe they're doing some sort of training or maybe they're being, well… you know."

The woman's face turned instantly crimson. "Ah… yes. But actually, I meant do you think that their plan is working out?"

"Yugito, I really truly don't have any idea."

"Oh… I hope nothing bad has happened to them."

"Me too. I hope so too."

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"You know what baka-kitsune, you just go straight back to the hell you came from for all I care! This idea of me, alone, defeating hordes of demons is absolutely moronic! I have totally no chance of being able to do that!"

"On the contrary, you have all the power you need to do the task I have brought to you. You have inherited all of the old Kyuubi's power and knowledge. You don't even have a different demon name. You are, for all intents and purposes, the same being as the previous Kyuubi."

"BUT I'M NOT! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!"

"I'm not stupid, just trying to complete the mission the Goshiki no Kyuubi. Anyways, you wouldn't be alone. Your mate could of accompany us and you would have the entirety of the demonic foxes and the demonic hawks at your side. Surely two entire races - the most powerful - is enough for you?"

"I-I guess… But I have to make sure Hinata is fine with it as well. Because between losing my life to stay with Hinata in the afterlife and losing Hinata here in the living world, I would chose the first."

"Very well. I suppose that is the most I could have hoped for."

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

**The Demonic Influencing Seal is my creation, at least as it is in this story. Any relation to any other seals, techniques, or abilities from other stories/shows is purely coincidence, and I've never seen or heard of them. Sorry about the ending coming so quickly. But apparently I love cliffhangers.**

**Edited at time of posting: I thought I had put this up a while ago, but a review from someone rather petulant brought me to the realization that I hadn't. I apologize. But at the same time, I don't think the next chapter will be out for a while. Writing has been hard lately. I hope that I'll post something on either this or Point of View by New Years. Anyway until next time…**

_**-BSJguru, out**_


	11. Onward to somewhere But where?

**This chapter is very short, only about 1000 words long, but I realized that how I was going to continue the story in arc 2 demanded I make such a thing reality. Read on, if you so wish.**

"So. What do we do now?"

"_Honestly? I haven't the damndest idea."_

"Our fucking tactician doesn't have plan? Then we may as well let them just fuck us over and send our bodies home in ashtrays, assholes!"

"Must you be so crude?"

"Yep. It's a vital part of charm, dickhead."

"_The only charm I see is the one that says 'Potestas' hanging on your neck. Perhaps if you would allow us to tap into it, we could…"_

"NO. No fucking way in the deepest pits of hell are you using this charm now. Not after what my mate did to protect it."

"_Look, I know that Ryunai-san was very important to you and I know how much effort it took for her to keep that thing safe. But wouldn't all have been in vain if you let the charms power fall into their hands anyway? Because if we die out here, that's what'll happen."_

"Damnit all to hell! I fucking hate it when your right. Fine, we can use the charm to get ourselves out of this mess. But make note, I agree only under severe protest."

"Duly noted. Now give him the charm so that we can get the hell out of here."

"Here."

The figure with the odd voice spoke in an even odder language after receiving the small metal isk. In a burst of light, the three figures vanished from where they had been, their pursuers falling on the spot only moments later. The group of five looked around anxiously, but found no trace of the prey. They split off in multiple directions, all hoping to find their targets, and avoid their master's wrath.

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Naruto sat with Hinata in their tent. The sealing had taken a lot of energy out of her, but it was working. The damage to her system had reversed, and her body seemed to actually be producing youkai of it's own, with the help of the seal.

"I feel alright. But I'm kind of light-headed; what happened to me?"

"Well, that Baka-Kitsune slammed you in head, you remember that right? Well, after that, to heal you would take a lot power and your body wouldn't have been able to handle the one source of power that I had available – the youkai of a nine tailed fox."

"But wasn't I awake for a while earlier? I remember you learning how to use your foxy form…" Hinata blushed at the memory of her glomping onto and refusing to let go of Naruto in his furred form.

"You were awake, but I knocked you back out when I sealed you. You see, there was a way for you to be able to handle the power of my youkai – the Demonic Influencing Seal. It's a seal that binds you to me, forces your body to produce it's own youkai, allows you to be healed with youkai without damaging you afterwards, and gives a resistance to harmful youkai attacks that is much greater than that of a regular human. Eventually, the seal will fade and you have become a hanyou, like me."

"I'm going to become a hanyou? WAIT! Does that mean I'll have as much power as you? And a fox form?"

"Yes, No, and Yes. You'll be the equivalent of a three tailed demon, while I am essentially Kyuubi incarnate. You will have a fox form, but it will still be a while before you can use it. You have to actually become a hanyou first."

"Oh… hehe, right." Hinata's giggle made Naruto smile as well. It seemed that he wasn't the only one could infect others with happiness.

"Anyways Hinata, we need to get outside. The Baka-Kitsune wants me to go and do something, which, although I'm reluctant to do, I think I may end doing it anyway. But I want your approval first."

"Alright. Oh, before we go out there…" Hinata planted a full kiss on Naruto's lips, sending both of them into a state of love-induced idiocy. It didn't last long as Hinata pulled away before anything else could happen, "Alright, now let's go!"

"…Yeah… Alright…" Naruto was definitely out of it. He was snapped back into it rather abruptly by an explosion outside the tent.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto half shouted the question before leaving the tent as quickly as possible, Hinata hot on his heels.

"Ho-ly-shit." Yeah, that about summed it up. In the clearing they had made camp now stood about twenty fully armed kitsune warriors in 'mostly human' form. Most of them had a full length katana, and several also had a wakizashi to go with it. But one stood out, rather like a sore thumb. He was about a head taller than the others and, instead of a katana, he was wielding a large, battle-worn war hammer. His hammer wasn't only one thing in the crowd that looked battle worn. In fact, all the of the kitsune war party appeared to just come off the battlefield. Several were covered in blood, and a couple had fresh wounds adorning their bodies.

"So… who are you guys?" You could literally hear a pin drop after Naruto's question. Every single kitsune had turned to face him, but then gone completely still and the clearing went as silent as a tomb. Then the big fox-man stepped forward.

"We are the Twenty of Five. Each of us was handpicked by the Goshiki to escort the Kyuubi home from this plane, when they received word from Guren-san. We need to return immediately Kyuubi-sama." The large demon fell silent with that.

"I might not call him that if I were you, Shinji-san. He really, really hates being called Kyuubi, and he hates being called –sama even more."

This warning fell of deaf ears however. Then twenty kitsune aside from Guren were frozen in pure terror. Mostly because Naruto was releasing all of the killing intent he could, and had directed it straight at them.

"**I've said it a thousand times. I'll say it only once more… I'M NOT KYUUBI!"**

"Ah ha ha… of course not, er… sir. But I must request that you return with me and my companions to the demon realm. It is imperative that we have your power for the coming events."

Naruto calmed down immediately, and the storm clouds that seemed to be gathering over his head vanished without a trace. "Well, if that's all, I'd be glad to go with you all. After all I hasd planned on returning with Guren and stopping the snakes and whatever else from destroying my world as I know it."

"Wonderful. Shall we go now then? Oh and what shall we call you?"

"Just Naruto is fine. Oh, but before we go, could you do me one favor? I have these three demons sealed inside of containment jars , and I would really like to unseal them. Unfortunately, I don't know will happen when I do. I'm still trying to sort through all the memories. Regardless of that, I need to know if it would be safe to release them here?"

"I would say theat it most likely would not be, no. I don't know for certain, but even one demon being unsealed could potentially release enough pure chakra to alert every person in the elemental nations. But releasing them in demon should be no problem, I hope."

"Well then let's get going mister…?"

"Please, call me Souchirou."

"Right then, let's head to the demon realm!"

ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ˂˃ʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭʭ

**And that's Arc 1. We now head into Arc 2: When in hell, do as the hellish do. See tomorrow, I promise. No really… Please don't throw any stones at me!**


End file.
